Unwelcome Visitor
by JustAnotherGuy04
Summary: After graduating, Ruby ran away and left her family and friends behind to hide a secret that she's been holding. She's been living alone for two years, until a certain blonde decides to pay her a visit. Will she be able to keep her secret or will she lose her sanity with the unwelcome visitor?
1. A Sudden Surprise

**Unwelcome Visitor**

 **Chapter 1: A Sudden Surprise**

Ruby Rose was driving home from her latest hunt. The young woman was tired from the long trip and just wanted to get some rest. It was supposed to be a simple mission as well. Take out a group of Beowolves that had been harassing a village, which should have been easy money. However, what was originally just a group of Beowolves, turned into three groups of Beowolves, five Ursas and a rather large Deathstalker. The redhead might have gotten paid well for her troubles, but the exhaustion from the job and the trip itself had taken their toll on her.

''I swear, those idiots should check their info first, before offering the job to anyone. Had it been anyone less experienced, they'd be dead right now,'' Ruby muttered to herself angrily while trying to keep her eyes open.

The redhead finally arrived at her home and got out of her car. While she was happy that she would finally get to rest, a wave of sadness also washed over her. Ever since she had graduated from Beacon two years ago, Ruby had been living on her own and away from the family and friends she loved dearly. As soon as the graduation ceremony had ended and the party was about to start, the redhead had excused herself and gotten away from the group. She then ran away before anyone noticed, leaving behind everybody without a word.

Although she knew that it was wrong of her to do that to the people she loved, Ruby had a reason for doing this. A deep and dark secret that she didn't want anyone to find out. Not only would it have hurt her, but also someone she cared deeply for. That was the main reason that Ruby had decided to run away. To keep the person she cared about safe and let them live a happy life.

But all of this came with a price. For the last two years, Ruby had been living completely alone. She had even cut off all of her communication with her family and friends, to ensure that she wouldn't accidentally get to reveal her secret. It had been hard, but the redhead was willing to go through with it. She just hoped that things would get better with time.

 _'It's all in the past now. There's nothing I can do about it now and it was for the best anyway,'_ Ruby thought to herself as she started to walk up to her front door.

However, as the young woman was making her way towards the door, she failed to notice that she was not alone. Thanks to her being as tired as she was, she didn't notice the extra tire tracks on the ground or the footprints left by someone else. Ruby didn't even notice someone watching her or sneaking behind her, letting the person get the drop on her.

Suddenly, a pair of arms seized Ruby. One arm went around her body and held her still, while the other went around her throat and started to choke her out. The redhead tried her best to fight back, but her exhaustion from her trip was too much for her and her attacker too strong. Whoever this was, Ruby was able to tell only a couple of things. One was that the person was very strong. While she could hold her own in a physical fight, this person was on a whole different level. Ruby could also tell that this person was very tall and also a woman, given the feel of the body pressed against her back.

Eventually, the redhead started to pass out from the lack of oxygen. As her eyes started to close, she heard her attacker whisper one last thing before she passed out.

''Finally found you, Ruby,'' the attacker whispered as Ruby went unconscious.

* * *

A while later, Ruby started to wake up. She tried to move around, only to find out that her arms had been tied together behind her back and her feet had been dealt with in a similar manner. The redhead looked around and noticed that she was in her own home, on the living room's couch. She also noticed that Crescent Rose had been placed on the living room table. There was also a strange collar around her neck, which she didn't have before. Ruby could only wonder what it was for.

The redhead wondered what was going on. It didn't seem like it was a robbery, as nothing seemed to have been taken. Her weapon itself could be sold at a good price, yet the attacker had taken it inside the house. Ruby started to fear that this might be an attack from one of her enemies, like a remaining member of Salem's faction. However, she soon realized that this couldn't be the case. If it had been someone like that, she would have been dead already. So who was this?

A sudden noise from the kitchen caught her attention. It seemed like someone was in there, opening cabinets and looking for something.

''Did she come here to make herself lunch?'' Ruby mumbled to herself, confused by her attacker's actions. She then started to struggle against her bindings, hoping to free herself.

''Oh, you're finally awake,'' a familiar voice suddenly said, causing the redhead to freeze on the spot.

Ruby started to slowly look up at the person, hoping that it was not who she thought it was. Unfortunately for her, her hopes came crashing down as she finally saw who it was. In front of her was none other than Yang Xiao Long, staring at her with a smirk while holding a jar of cookies that she had taken from the kitchen.

''Hi, Rubes. It's been a while, huh?'' the blonde said as she took one cookie out of the jar and begun to happily munch on it.

Ruby didn't respond as she was looking at Yang with wide eyes and her body trembling. Out of all the people that she had been avoiding, the blonde was the last person she wanted to ever find her. The redhead started to panic internally, as she wanted nothing more than to run away.

Upon not receiving any answer from Ruby, Yang frowned. ''You know, you could at least acknowledge me. It's pretty rude not to greet someone after so long and to just stare at them silently.''

Finally snapping out of her frozen state, the redhead started to fiercely struggle against her binds, praying that she could free herself and escape. The blonde let out a frustrated sigh. She had expected Ruby to resist, but it was still annoying.

''Well, this is starting out on a great note,'' Yang said with a roll of her eyes and placed the cookie jar on the floor. She then walked up to Ruby, grabbed her shoulders, pushed her on the couch and held her in place. ''Now listen here, missy. I'm the one in charge now. So you better start behaving, got it?''

The redhead glared at the blonde, angry that she wasn't able to do anything.

''How about I explain how things are going to be from now on? That collar around your neck shuts off your Aura, so you've got no other choice but to do as I say. I've also confiscated all of your keys and locked every door and window, so you can't run away like you did two years ago. I'll be staying here for a while and whatever I say, goes,'' Yang explained. ''Any questions?''

Why are you here and why are you doing this?'' Ruby asked with a small growl. ''Why would you go to these lengths just to pay a visit?''

''I have my own reasons for coming here,'' the blonde answered with a shrug. Then her eyes turned red as she glared at the redhead below her. ''However, isn't it obvious why I'm doing this? Last time we saw each other, you ran away without a word. Do you think that I would give you any chance to do that again? You've got a lot of explaining to do and I'm not letting you get away, got it?''

Ruby gulped as she saw how angry Yang was. ''I-I understand. I won't try to run.''

''Good! We've got that settled then,'' the blonde said, having returned to her usual cheery self again. ''Anyways, how about we start with some dinner? We can talk some more as we eat.''

''Fine. Just free me already, okay?'' the redhead said with a sigh. It seemed like there was no escape for her.

Yang went to free Ruby's arms and legs that had been tied with some sort of a black cord. The scythe-wielder looked at it with a questioning gaze that the brawler noticed.

''Oh, this is a new invention from the SDC. It's special cord that has been reinforced with Dust. They were apparently able to restrain an Ursa with it,'' Yang explained.

''Isn't that a bit too much on someone like me?'' Ruby asked as she rubbed her freed wrists.

''I didn't want to take any chances. You've been gone for two whole years and I didn't want you running away again.''

The redhead sighed. ''I'll just go prepare dinner. What would you like to eat?''

''Actually, I'm cooking dinner,'' the blonde said with a grin. ''I've come up with a couple of new recipes that I want to try on you.''

''Ummm... That's not necessary, Yang. I can do the cooking,'' Ruby said with wide eyes as she remembered how her sister's last cooking tasted. To say the least, it wasn't the best.

''Nuh-uh. You're not getting out of this that easily. Besides, remember what I said? Whatever I say, goes. Now stay put while I prepare us a real gourmet meal,'' Yang said as she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

''Last time I checked, gourmet food didn't mean that it gave you a heart attack,'' the scythe-wielder mumbled to herself and let out another deep sigh. ''Why do I have a bad feeling about this?''

* * *

 **Author's notes: And here's the first chapter of my new story! This will be a rather short one with only a couple of chapters, but I still hope that you'll like it. Please tell me in the reviews if you want to see more. If you do, I'll continue. If not, I'll delete it and hopefully we can forget about it.**

 **I actually had quite a few chapters for this finished already, but I decided to rewrite it as I feared that they might not be of the best quality. This was done for the sake of you guys.**

 **Anyways, next chapter is going to have more humor in it, so I hope you guys can wait for that. Things are going to get funnier.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	2. Dinner Talk

**Unwelcome Visitor**

 **Chapter 2: Dinner Talk**

Ruby was a brave young woman, which was something she needed to be for her job as a Huntress. She had faced Grimm of all shapes and sizes, taken on criminal organizations and had even faced Salem herself. With achievements like that, one would easily assume that the young woman was completely fearless.

However, there were foes that even someone like her didn't want to face. Things that made her tremble in fear just by thinking about them. Right now she was facing one of those things. It brought terror into her very soul and made her blood run cold. The redhead wanted nothing more than to run away, but was unable to do so. She would have to face this enemy, whether she wanted to or not.

She would have to face Yang's terrible cooking. There had been one time when the blonde had cooked for her team and then it had been decided that she was never allowed to cook again. Neither Ruby, Weiss or Blake had exactly taken a liking to Yang's dish that was a mix of pizza, spaghetti and ice cream.

Now Ruby was staring at the plate in front of her with wide eyes. Whatever it was, it didn't look like anything from this world. It looked like a mixture of a hamburger, a pizza and a kebab, with a ton of bacon stuffed into it as well. Although Yang was happily eating her own portion of the mess, Ruby couldn't bring herself to do it. The redhead was certain that even a small bite would give her a heart attack, if the amount of grease was any indication.

''Yang, just what the hell is this?'' Ruby asked while pointing at the plate in front of her.

''Something I came up with not too long ago. Try it! It's delicious,'' Yang answered happily as she continued eating.

''...I think this is the physical manifestation of a heart attack,'' the redhead mumbled. ''Where did you even get all of this? I don't remember having pizza in my fridge. Or hamburgers. Or even bacon.''

''I noticed that. Luckily, I came prepared! I made sure that you would have all the essential ingredients in your fridge!''

''Just what do you mean by ''essential ingredients?''

''The three foods that gods have granted to us! Burgers, pizza and the eternal champion of foods, bacon!''

Ruby stared at Yang with a raised eyebrow for a minute, before letting out a sigh and starting to take very small bites of her ''food.'' As she started eating, she decided to make some light conversation to pass the time a bit better.

''So... How are things going between you and Weiss?'' Ruby asked. Last time she had seen Yang, she had been in a loving relationship with the heiress. ''Have you two gotten married yet?''

''Nah. We broke up soon after the graduation. Things just didn't work between us,'' Yang answered without taking a pause from eating.

To say the least, Ruby was surprised. As far as she knew, Yang and Weiss had been very good to each other. To hear that they broke up so suddenly was a shock.

''What? Why? I thought that you two loved each other very much,'' the redheaded woman asked.

''We were just pretending,'' the blonde answered. ''We had actually been fighting quite a bit even before you left. We just kept it a secret, so neither you or Blake would have to worry about it. After you left, the fights got even worse, to the point that we couldn't be in the same building together.''

''Was it really that bad?''

''Oh yeah. We actually used our weapons in the last fight,'' Yang said and rubbed her rear with her right hand. ''My ass got into some rather uncomfortable contact with Weiss' rapier. At least I was able to pay her back by giving her a black eye.''

Ruby winced a bit at the blonde's words. It sounded like the fights had really gotten out of hand.

''What exactly got you two fighting?'' the redhead decided to ask.

''You know how they say that opposites attract? Well, that worked at first, but it didn't last. Our tastes were just way too different for us to see eye to eye on anything. To make matters worse, Weiss tried to force some of her likes on me, like opera or painting. I couldn't stand her controlling and her ''I'm better than you'' attitude, which eventually broke us up,'' the brawler explained.

''I'm sorry. I should have been there to help you out,'' Ruby said in a quiet voice as she looked down in shame.

''Don't worry about it! You couldn't have known about it and, like I said, it had been going on for a while,'' Yang said with a reassuring smile.

The scythe-wielder managed to smile a bit. It was good to hear that the brawler wasn't hurt too badly by her break-up with Weiss.

''So, did you manage to get together with anyone else after that?'' Ruby asked.

''I went to live at Blake's place for a while, after Weiss kicked me out of her home. We tried to get a thing going on between us, but it didn't get anywhere,'' Yang answered.

''Huh? Why?''

''Ruby, Blake's idea of a good time is locking herself in her room to read books for hours. Usually ones that she has already read! That's pretty much the complete opposite of what I would want to do! Do you really think that we could get together?''

''I... guess not? How is she doing, by the way?''

''Last I heard, she got together with Weiss.''

''Really? It's surprising that those two would get together.''

''Yeah, well, they apparently have some common interests, like books and theater. Their relationship also helps them in their goals. Weiss gets to show that she will lead her company in a different manner than her father, as she's together with a faunus. On the other hand, Blake gets to direct different assets from the SDC to different causes to help the faunus population.''

Ruby frowned a bit at the explanation Yang had given her. It was one thing if her friends got together out of love, but it was another if it was only for the sake of their goals. That just seemed wrong.

''How... is dad doing? Or Uncle Qrow and your mom?'' Ruby asked nervously. She was afraid of how much her disappearance could have hurt them.

''They're fine, but they didn't take your leaving well,'' Yang answered with a small frown. ''Dad was broken, to say the least. Uncle Qrow also started to drink more. And my mom was no better than them. She started to mumbling about losing Summer again and she almost went on a worldwide hunt for you. It was only thanks to us talking sense to her that she didn't go through with it.''

The redhead felt her heart break. Even if she knew that her actions would hurt her family, she never imagined that it would have been this bad.

''A-Are they okay?'' Ruby asked nervously.

Yang looked at the younger woman and said, ''They're somewhat better, but they're still hurt. They almost came with me, but I managed to convince them that it would be better if I went alone. I said that if we went with a big group, we would only scare you away. I promised them that I would bring you back for certain.''

''And if you're not able to do that?''

''Not gonna happen, because I'll stay here until you agree to come with me!'' the blonde said with a big grin.

Ruby's face paled and her eyes went wide. She hoped that Yang didn't mean what she just said.

''Are you saying that I'm stuck here with you, until I agree to go see the others?'' the redhead asked.

''Yup! That's the plan!'' the blonde answered happily.

For a moment, there was only silence as the two women stared at each other. After a while, it was broken by a question from Yang.

''Why did you leave?''

''Huh?''

Yang's previous happy look was suddenly gone and it had been replaced with one that was full of sorrow and pain.

''Why did you leave us? We were all hurt by you disappearing like that. Me, dad, my mom, Uncle Qrow, Weiss, Blake, JNPR, SSSN and CFVY. How could you do something like that?'' the blonde asked in a sad tone.

Ruby looked down in shame and said, ''I have a terrible secret, Yang. Something so terrible that it could ruin my life and hurt someone very precious to me or at least make them hate me. I just couldn't take the chance of it being revealed, so I ran. For my sake and for the sake of that person.''

''How could it be so bad that you would have to leave? And just who is this person that you're talking about? Tell me, Ruby. Please,'' Yang begged with desperation in her voice.

The look on the blonde's face almost made Ruby reveal everything, but she managed to keep it in. She just couldn't tell the truth as she feared the consequences.

''I'm... sorry, Yang, but I can't. There's just too much at risk,'' the redhead said as she looked down.

''Alright then,'' Yang said with a sigh, before she suddenly hit her fist on the table with a determined look on her face. ''I will stay here and find out this secret of yours then! Only then will I take you with me to see everyone! That's a promise!''

''W-What!?'' Ruby managed to yell in shock. ''Didn't you listen to me!? I can't let this secret be revealed! The damage that would cause-!''

''I DON'T CARE!'' the blonde yelled, cutting off the redhead. ''Something made you leave us and I will find out what that is!''

''B-But I-''

''Although, if you're a good girl and tell me your secret, I can tell you some things that you would surely find very interesting,'' Yang said with a smirk. ''Two things to be exact.''

''What things? What could those two things possibly be?'' Ruby asked as she stared at the older woman with narrowed eyes.

''Nuh-uh. Not telling, until you tell me yours first. You gotta pay the price, you know?''

The redhead glared at Yang and said, ''Well, prepare for a long stay, since I'm not telling anything.''

''Suit yourself. Would be easier, if you just talked,'' the blonde said with a shrug. ''By the way, are you going to eat your food? It's getting cold.''

Ruby looked down at her plate with disgust and said, ''Hell no! I might face armies of Grimm, but this is too much even for me!''

''Oh really?'' Yang asked as she got up from her seat and walked up to the younger woman.

''Really,'' Ruby said and tried to get up, but was then pushed back on her chair by the older woman.

''I don't think so,'' Yang said with an evil smirk. She then suddenly pulled out that same cord she had used to tie up Ruby before and used it to tie the redhead on her chair.

''What the hell, Yang!?'' Ruby yelled while she struggled to free herself.

''Useful stuff, don't you think? Now stay here,'' the blonde said before leaving the kitchen. She soon returned with some sort of a pink cloth in her hand.

''What is that?'' the redhead asked as she looked at the cloth Yang was holding.

''Something I thought that you would need,'' the brawler said with the biggest possible grin on her face. She then revealed it to be a baby's napkin with a picture of a smiling sun on it.

''Yang... don't tell me that you're...'' Ruby said as Yang put the napkin around her neck. She was starting to realize what the blonde had in mind.

''Awwww. You're so cute,'' Yang cooed and took a picture of Ruby with her Scroll. ''This one is going to the album.''

The blonde took a fork and put some of the redhead's food on it. She then brought it up to Ruby's face.

''Here comes the train into the tunnel! Woo woo!'' Yang said happily while holding up the fork.

''I'm not a baby, Yang! Stop this!'' Ruby yelled and tried to back away from the fork. She also kept her mouth closed so that the blonde was unable to put any of the food in it.

''Now that's not nice,'' Yang said and pinched the redhead's nose shut. This prevented Ruby from breathing through it and forced her to open her mouth, allowing the blonde to stick her food in it. ''You're not leaving the table, until your plate is empty, young missy!''

Ruby groaned as she took in another serving of food. Yang herself was grinning widely. The blonde was loving every second of this.

After a couple of minutes, Ruby's plate was empty. However, the redhead wasn't feeling very well and her face was green.

''Oh God... I don't think this was a good idea, Yang,'' Ruby managed to say.

''Awww. Is the baby's tummy full? I think we need to have you burp!'' Yang cooed and released the younger woman from her bindings. She then lifted her up and held her close with Ruby's head resting on her shoulder. After this, the blonde started patting the redhead's back gently. ''Come on, baby girl! Burp!''

Instead of burping, Ruby threw up all over Yang's back and on the floor. The blonde stood still for a moment while holding the redhead against her, processing what had just happened.

''Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...'' Yang muttered silently.

Ruby rolled her eyes while thinking, _'Why do I get the feeling that crap like this is going to happen as long as Yang is here?'_

* * *

 **Author's notes: Seeing as this was received in a positive way, I've decided to continue this story. I was also so excited by the reviews that I couldn't help but start writing this chapter as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **There was apparently some confusion as to what type of story this would be. I hope this chapter showed a bit more of what I have in mind. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible, so you can see more of it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	3. Bathing Hijinks

**Unwelcome Visitor**

 **Chapter 3: Bathing Hijinks**

Ruby was mopping the floor from all of the vomit. Yang had left her with this task while she left to get something. The redhead didn't know what the blonde was up to, but she was willing to bet that it wasn't going to be anything good.

''I don't see why I have to clean this up. After all, this was all your fault!'' Ruby yelled angrily as she continued to clean.

''Hey, it's not my fault that you can't handle quality cooking!'' Yang called out from outside the kitchen. ''Now, where's the bathroom?''

''Upstairs, first door to the right.''

''Okay, thanks!''

The redhead let out a sigh and continued her work. She was guessing that Yang wanted to go wash her hair from all the vomit and had left to get some stuff to help her with that. As much as she herself wanted to have a relaxing bath, she knew that she would have to wait her turn, which would take quite a while, considering Yang's mane of hair.

Ruby was just finishing her cleaning, when Yang suddenly walked back to the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

''Okay, the bath's ready, Rubes! Go ahead and wash up!'' the blonde said cheerfully.

''Wait, why would you want me to go first? I thought that you wanted to take a bath,'' the redhead asked out of confusion.

''Oh, I plan to. I just thought that you should go first. Let you relax after everything you've gone through, you know?''

''...Just what are you planning?'' Ruby asked as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. ''I know how much you love your hair, so why would you let me use the bath first?''

''Oh, no reason at all,'' Yang replied before walking behind the younger woman and pushing her out of the kitchen. ''Now go! Before the water gets cold!''

''I'm going, I'm going,'' the redhead said with a roll of her eyes.

''Oh, and no need to worry about the collar! It's waterproof!''

''Figures...''

* * *

Ruby went into the bathroom and was soon dressed only in a towel. She walked up to the bath tub and sat in it. The redhead immediately felt all of her tensions wash away as she sunk herself in the water. Her day had been much more stressful than she had realized and she was finally allowed a moment to just relax. Coming home from a tough mission and then having to deal with Yang had left her quite stressed. Ruby started to close her eyes as she sunk herself deeper into the water.

The redhead's eyes suddenly snapped open as she noticed something strange. There was a strange smell that she didn't immediately recognize. Upon further inspection, Ruby soon found out that the smell was coming from the water itself. The redhead looked around a bit and noticed a bottle on the floor that she hadn't seen before. She picked it up and looked at the label.

'' _'A scent of roses? For all your romantic bathing needs?'_ '' Ruby read the label out loud with a confused expression on her face. ''What the hell is this?''

Suddenly the door to the bathroom flew open, causing the redhead to look up. Her face turned red immediately at what she saw. Yang was standing at the door with the biggest grin on her face and she dressed only in a towel.

''Hey, Rubes! Got room for one more?'' the blonde said happily as she walked up to the bath tub.

''Y-Yang! What the hell do you think you're doing!?'' Ruby yelled out of shock.

''Taking a bath with you. Is there a problem with that?'' Yang asked innocently.

''Yes, there is! We're not kids anymore, so we can't do anything like that anymore!'' the redhead yelled as she started to get out of the bad. However, the blonde simply pushed her back in.

''Not so fast, Ruby. Remember what I said. Whatever I say, goes,'' Yang said as she sat in the tub with the younger woman.

The two women sat in silence with Ruby giving stealing glances at Yang every now and then. She hadn't had the chance to notice it, but the blonde was quite gorgeous. Yang had always been pretty, but she had apparently decided to put a lot more work into her body in the last two years. The blonde looked like an amazonian goddess with strong muscles and added height. To say the least, Ruby was blushing bright red from seeing her clad only in a towel.

However, unknown to the redhead, Yang had noticed the looks she had been getting and was smirking to herself. She was going to have some fun to herself.

''What is this stuff you put in the water?'' Ruby asked, not able to take the silence anymore. ''Why do you need to have this in your bath?''

''Hmmmm... It's just something I like to use. Helps me relax,'' Yang answered with a shrug and a smile on her face. ''It certainly makes this more _enjoyable_ , you know?''

'' _'For all your romantic bathing needs'?_ Seriously, Yang, what is up with this stuff?''

''Well, what can I say? Guess I'm bit of a romantic!''

''...Sure... Whatever...''

The two women sat in silence again, enjoying their shared bath. However, Ruby had stopped stealing glances at her companion and had actually turned away from her completely, which Yang didn't like. The blonde decided to do something about this.

''Hey, Ruby, could you do me a favor?'' Yang asked the redhead with a smirk on her face.

''Sure. What is it?'' Ruby replied.

Yang's smirk turned into a grin. ''Wash my back and my hair for me.

''WHAT!?'' the redhead yelled. ''I-I can't do that, Yang!''

''Why not?'' the blonde asked innocently.

Ruby almost let out her real reason for not being able to do it, but managed to hold it back. She tried to desperately come up with a good enough excuse.

''Well... because... you don't like it when someone touches it, right?'' she finally answered.

Yang chuckled to herself. This was just too much fun. She almost wanted to show Ruby mercy and let her off the hook, keyword being almost. The blonde was not going to let the redhead get away.

''It's okay, Ruby. I'll allow it,'' Yang said. ''Besides, I don't get angry when people touch, just when they damage it. You shouldn't have any problems with that, right?''

''But... I can't...''

''Also, whatever I say, goes. So get to work, okay?'' the blonde stated and turned her back to the younger woman. She then removed her towel so that Ruby could was it properly.

The redheaded woman was trembling and blushing madly. She soon decided to just get it over with and just fulfill Yang's request. At first the redhead felt disgust from washing the vomit from the blonde's hair, but after doing that her feelings changed. The feel of Yang's soft and silky hair and skin brought a wave of emotions to Ruby. Emotions she wanted to keep away. These caused the redhead's hands to tremble to the point that she was barely able to do the job set for her.

 _'I guess there was at least some truth to what I heard,'_ Yang thought to herself with a smirk, when she noticed how nervous Ruby was. _'I could push a bit more to make sure, but I would risk her close in on herself or even running away. I need to be careful now, if I want to gain anything from this trip. I'll just enjoy this for now.'_

''A-All done,'' the redhead managed to squeak out once she had finished washing the blonde's back and hair. She was staring down with a heavy blush on her face and she looked like she was ashamed of herself.

''Hmmm... Good job, Ruby,'' Yang said as she inspected a handful of her hair. She then grinned mischievously as she decided to go to the next step in her plan. ''I think you deserve a reward.''

Ruby looked up with hopeful eyes and said, ''Are you going to take the collar-''

''I'll wash your back!''

There was a moment of silence as the younger of the two women simply stared at the older one with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

''WHAT!?'' Ruby yelled, finally snapping out of her shock. ''YANG, THAT'S-!''

''Oh, hush!'' Yang said, silencing the redhead. ''How many times do I have to say it? Whatever-''

''You say, goes. I get it,'' Ruby finished for the blonde in a defeated tone.

''Good girl! Now turn your back towards me!''

The redhead sighed and did as she was told. As soon as Yang started, Ruby tried to focus her thoughts on something else, but found it very difficult. The touch of the older woman's hands sent shocks through her body and she found those same unwanted emotions resurfacing again. It became even more difficult when the blonde's hands started wandering. They went around Ruby's neck, her stomach, her thighs, her hips and even near her chest. All these motions caused the redhead's emotions to go into overdrive and she felt herself heating up.

 _'Need to... hold on! Have to... concentrate! Can't... give into... my... feelings!'_ Ruby thought to herself as she tried her best to ignore what Yang was doing. However, this was practically impossible and her mind eventually did the only thing it could to get out of the situation.

''There! All done! How was it, Rubes?'' Yang asked with a grin after she finished washing Ruby's back. When she didn't receive any answer, she started to get worried. ''Rubes? Are you alright?''

The younger woman's body suddenly fell, forcing the blonde to catch her. Had she not been quick with her reflexes, Ruby could have hit her head to the side of the bath, which could have given her a concussion. Yang took a look at the redhead's face and saw that her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and her face was deep red. She had obviously fallen unconscious.

''Maybe I went a little overboard...'' the blonde mumbled to herself.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And the third chapter is done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It's been great to see how well this story has been received, as it motivates me to continue doing this.**

 **I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as possible. Hope you guys stick to this story.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	4. Sleeping Arrangements

**Unwelcome Visitor**

 **Chapter 4: Sleeping Arrangements**

Ruby was laying on the couch in the living room with a towel wrapped around her body. Yang had taken her there after the whole 'incident' in the bath had knocked her out. The blonde was watching over the younger woman, wanting to make sure that she was alright, After a while, Ruby started showing signs of waking up.

''Ugh... My head,'' Ruby grumbled as she opened her eyes. ''What happened?''

''You kind of fainted after the 'treatment' I gave you,'' Yang answered.

''What are you-?'' the redhead began, but stopped when she remembered the 'treatment' the blonde gave her. This caused her eyes to go wide and mouth to hang open.

''You know, a lot of people would give their right arm for what I gave you,'' Yang continued with a smirk. ''I'm not sure if I should feel flattered or offended at your reaction.''

Ruby's face turned bright red from the blonde's words and the memories of her bath with her. Yang decided to calm down the younger woman, before she fainted again. She walked up to Ruby, grabbed her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes.

''Hey. Nothing happened, okay? I was just messing with you, so relax. Everything's fine,'' the blonde said in a calming voice.

Ruby let out a deep sigh and started to calm down. However, even though she felt relieved, she couldn't help but feel a small amount of disappointment. She decided to ignore that feeling, thinking that it was for the best.

''So... I don't know about you, but I'm starting to feel like going to bed,'' Yang said as she stretched a little. ''Care to show me where I'm sleeping?''

''Sure. I'll just go put on some clothes first, okay?'' Ruby answered.

* * *

After changing back to her normal clothes in the bathroom, during which she could have sworn that she felt Yang peeking at her, Ruby led the blonde to the guest bedroom. While she never expected to get any guests, she liked to have the room just in case she would need it.

''Here we are. The guest bedroom,'' the redhead told the older woman as she opened the door and walked in.

Yang took a look around the room and frowned. The room was very plain and barren. The walls, ceiling and floor were completely white with nothing covering them. There were no decorations and only very little furniture. Only a bed, a closet, a desk with a chair and a mirror on the wall over the desk.

''Sheesh, Rubes! You really don't know how to make a guest feel welcome, do you?'' the blonde said, clearly disliking the room.

''I only have this in case I would need it,'' Ruby said with a shrug. ''I never bothered to really decorate it or anything like that, since I was never expecting to have any guests.''

Yang looked around the room with a frown. She really didn't want to spend the night there. The blonde suddenly had an idea and grinned to herself as she turned to look at the redhead again.

''Could you show me your bedroom too?'' Yang asked.

''Why?'' Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Oh, I just want to see what it's like. That's all.''

The redhead narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She was certain that the blonde was scheming something, and if the bathroom incident was any proof, she had good reason to believe this. However, Ruby knew that there was nothing she could do to stop Yang, so she decided to simply fulfill the request. She led the older woman to her own room and let her inside.

''Here we are. Satisfied?'' the younger woman asked.

Yang walked in and looked around the room. She grinned and started to nod in approval. This room was more to her tastes. The walls were painted red and had a couple of pictures on them. It also had similar furniture as the guest bedroom, but a few extra things as well. There was a really good computer on a table, drawers, a bookshelf with all sorts of books and comics, a shelf full of DVDs and a TV with a DVD player facing towards the bed.

''Wow, Rubes! I was a little worried after I saw your guest bedroom, but this room is pretty stylish!'' the blonde complimented.

''Oh... Thanks, Yang,'' Ruby said, surprised.

''Although, that bookshelf could have more comics instead of books in my opinion.''

 _'Figures,'_ the redhead thought with a roll of her eyes.

''It's decided! I'll be sleeping in this room!'' Yang stated with a big smile.

''WHAT!?'' Ruby yelled in disbelief. ''Why the hell do you need to sleep in MY room!?''

''Because it's clearly better!'' the blonde said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''Come on, Rubes! This room has comics and a TV with a DVD player! How is it not obvious that I'd want to sleep here?!''

''But... It's my room...''

''Well, too bad! Whatever I say, goes!'' Yang replied cheerfully, before she smirked as an idea came to her. ''Or we could sleep in the same bed together...''

''I'll sleep in the guest bedroom...'' Ruby said as she quickly turned around and walked out of the room.

''It was worth a try...'' the blonde said to herself with a sigh.

* * *

After a while, Ruby was trying to fall asleep in the guest bedroom, but was unable to do so. She was too annoyed and frustrated over the whole mess that Yang had caused. All of it was driving her insane.

''Stupid Yang. Taking my house. Taking my room. Making me sleep here,'' the redhead mumbled to herself angrily.

Ruby was just about to fall asleep, when she suddenly heard a noise outside the room. Apparently, Yang had gotten up and was walking around the house.

''Guess she's going to the bathroom,'' Ruby said to herself.

The redhead was about fall asleep again, when the door to the room was suddenly opened. Ruby looked up to see Yang standing there with her eyes closed.

''Yang, is something wrong?'' the younger of the two women asked in a soft voice, wondering what was wrong with the older woman.

The blonde didn't respond. Instead, she walked to Ruby's bed and laid down on it, right next to the younger woman.

''What the hell, Yang!?'' Ruby said angrily, but didn't get an answer. Yang was asleep and snoring loudly. The blonde even wrapped her arms around the younger one gently.

 _'I have known Yang practically all my life, yet I have NEVER seen her sleepwalk before!'_ Ruby thought to herself as her right eye twitched from annoyance. _'Well, at least I can go back to my own bed.'_

The redhead got out of bed as carefully as possible, so that Yang wouldn't wake up. Once she had gotten out, the blonde started to wave her arms around, like she was looking for something. She even started to whine a bit.

 _'Is she looking for me? Why?'_ Ruby wondered and handed Yang a pillow. The blonde hugged it tightly and seemed to calm down, causing the redhead to let out a small giggle. She then left the guest room and headed towards her own room and bed.

However, she didn't notice how Yang had opened her eyes and had a devilish smile on her face.

When Ruby got back to her own bedroom, she looked around a bit and saw that some of her comics were littering the floor and several of her DVDs were on the floor in front of the TV. Apparently, Yang had decided to have some fun before sleeping and had left quite the mess.

''Leave it to Yang to make a mess,'' the redhead mumbled with a sigh. ''I'll clean this up tomorrow. Now I just want some sleep.''

Ruby made her way to her bed and was about lay down on it, when she noticed something on it. Something that she didn't recognize. The redhead grabbed it and noticed that it was a rather large teddy bear.

 _'Why does Yang have something like this?'_ Ruby thought to herself and inspected the bear a bit closer. She noticed that it had a small red cloak, much like the one she herself had. _'I wonder why it has that... Anyways, why would she need something like- Wait a second! Did she mistake ME for THIS!?'_

As the redhead was pondering this, she didn't notice Yang sneaking back into the room and laying down on the bed. Only once the blonde started snoring again, did Ruby notice her return.

 _'What the-!? Why is she-!? SHE JUST CHANGED BEDS! Does she really need to do it AGAIN!?'_ the younger of the two women screamed in her head.

Ruby's angry thoughts were interrupted by Yang. The blonde suddenly started whimpering and grasping for something again. The redhead could even see tears in the corners of Yang's eyes. It took her only a moment to realize that the blonde was most likely looking for the stuffed toy that she was holding.

''Your owner is such a pain in the ass. Hope she appreciates what I'm doing for her,'' Ruby mumbled as she went to give the teddy bear to Yang.

Once again she failed to notice the devilish smile that appeared on the older woman's face.

Yang suddenly grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her into the covers. Before the redhead could regain her bearings, the blonde had wrapped her arms around her tightly and was holding her in place.

''What the-!? Yang, let me go!'' Ruby whispered angrily.

Yang didn't say anything in response. She simply kept hugging the younger woman and sighing in content with the biggest smile on her face.

''Goddammit, Yang! I'm not your toy! Now. Let. Me. Go!'' the redhead said as she started to struggle fiercely against her captor. Something that proved to be a mistake.

Suddenly, Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby differently. Instead of her arms being wrapped around the younger woman's body, they were now wrapped around her neck and mouth, preventing Ruby from getting any air. The redhead tried to fight back, but it wasn't helping. She lacked the strength to pull Yang's arms away from her and her kicking was stopped once the blonde wrapped her legs around Ruby's legs, effectively locking them in place.

 _'Need... air! Need to... break... free!'_ Ruby thought as her struggles grew weaker. Her vision started to finally go dark as she was slipping into unconsciousness. _'God-... dammit...'_

In the end, the redhead fell unconscious in her captor's arms. Once this happened, Yang suddenly sat up and looked down at the unconscious Ruby with a wide grin.

''Now this room got even better!'' the blonde said to herself and she leaned down to give a quick kiss on the redhead's cheek. She then laid back down on the bed and pulled Ruby closer. Yang fell asleep with one final thought, _'Best trip ever.'_

* * *

 **Author's notes: I'm so glad to see that this story has been so well-received. It's been up for about a week and it already has over 40 faves! I can't thank you guys enough.**

 **Also, please leave reviews as I want to hear as much as possible from you.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	5. Morning Mischief

**Unwelcome Visitor**

 **Chapter 5: Morning Mischief**

Ruby woke up in the morning with a slight headache and a sore neck. She couldn't remember what had happened last night and was struggling to regain some memories.

''Ow... My head and neck hurt. What the hell happened last night?'' the redhead mumbled to herself.

A sudden soft sigh next to her caught Ruby's attention. She looked at where the sound came from and saw none other than Yang sleeping peacefully next to her. The blonde had her arms around the redhead in a tight yet gentle embrace. Upon seeing the person next to her, memories from last night came back to Ruby in an instant. Having to sleep in the guest bedroom, Yang sleepwalking, being mistaken for a teddy bear and getting choked out.

 _'That's right. Yang mistook me for her toy!'_ the redhead thought angrily and tried to get out of bed. However, the blonde quickly pulled her back into the bed. _'This is going to require some work.'_

Ruby tried to very slowly and carefully ease her way out of Yang's hold, but was once again pulled back in. The blonde even tightened her hold on her captive to make sure she wasn't getting away. Despite this, the redhead decided to still try to get out.

''Don't even think about it,'' Yang suddenly said, stopping Ruby's escape attempt.

''Huh?''

The older of the two women opened her eyes slightly to glare at the younger one. Ruby immediately recognized the look she was getting. It was the look Yang gave when she was deadly serious and wouldn't take any objections.

''Don't even think about getting out of bed,'' the blonde said. ''Neither one of us has any work today, so we can take our time this morning. And I want to enjoy myself a bit.''

Ruby took a look at her alarm clock that was on her bedside table and said, ''But it's already eight in the morning, Yang! Shouldn't we get up already?''

''No. We are going to take our time getting up and that's final,'' Yang said and tightened her hold on the redhead further.

''But-''

''Do I need to get the cord out and tie you up again?''

''...No.''

''Good girl. Now let's sleep,'' Yang said with a yawn and fell asleep.

Ruby let out a sigh and accepted her fate. It seemed like she wouldn't be getting out of bed the time she normally would. However, she took a look at the sleeping blonde next to her and couldn't take her eyes away from her. The redhead was suddenly mesmerized by Yang's beauty.

 _'She looks so peaceful and gorgeous when she's asleep,'_ Ruby thought to herself as she started to lean her face closer towards the older woman's face. _'Maybe I could...'_

Just as she was about to give the blonde a kiss, the redhead head quickly away from her. Her face was as red as her cloak and she was cursing herself for what she almost did.

 _'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!'_ Ruby cursed inside her head. _'What was I thinking!? It's wrong on so many different levels! Besides, if she ever found out, she would hate me forever!'_

The redhead kept her back turned towards Yang and eventually fell asleep. Once this happened, the blonde opened her eyes and let out a disappointed sigh.

 _'Damn. So close,'_ Yang thought to herself before eventually falling asleep as well.

* * *

Some time later, Ruby woke up again and noticed that Yang was no longer laying next to her. Worried over what the blonde could possibly be up to, the redhead got out of bed and went to search for her. As soon as she stepped out of the bedroom, she noticed a smell coming from downstairs. Ruby guessed that Yang was cooking breakfast in the kitchen and went to investigate, hoping that it would be better than last night's dinner.

Once she made her way to the kitchen, the redhead saw the blonde was flipping bacon on a frying pan while happily humming to herself. She was also wearing a yellow apron which said 'Yang the cook.'

While most people would be happy to see someone cooking breakfast for them, this was not the case when it came to Ruby right now. If the last time Yang cooked anything was any indication, this breakfast wouldn't be much better. The redhead's fears were confirmed, once she saw a large pile of cooked bacon on a plate.

The blonde finally noticed the younger woman. She turned to look at her with a smile and said, ''Morning, Rubes! Breakfast will be ready soon and you're gonna have a feast!''

''I'm guessing we're having bacon this morning,'' Ruby said sarcastically as she stared at the pile of meat. _'I'm certain that you could kill an Ursa with that amount!'_

''Kind of. I actually have something special planned for you!'' the blonde said excitedly. ''You know how people like either bacon or pancakes in the morning, right? Well, I had this great idea to combine them! I call them baconcakes! Pretty great, huh? I even brought barbecue sauce to go with them! It tastes just amazing!''

Upon hearing Yang's description, the redhead's face turned a bit green and she said, ''You eat something like that every morning?''

''Yup! Not every morning though... I don't always have the time to cook breakfast so usually I just eat a big bowl of cereal. But when I have the time, I tend to make these.''

''...With all this horrendous food that you make, how are you still alive?''

Yang wagged her finger playfully at Ruby and said, ''Now, now. Don't go around saying such horrid things about my food. As huntresses, we need all the energy we can get and my food brings as much of it as you could ever need.''

''How much bacon did you even bring with you? You used a lot of it yesterday as well,'' the younger of the two women asked as she walked up to the fridge and opened it. She soon found out that one of the sections in the fridge was full of nothing but bacon.

''Heh heh! As you can see, I came prepared!'' the blonde said with a wide grin. ''Too bad that the store I went to sucked. I mean, this was all of the bacon they had! THIS! They didn't even have the spicy BBQ-flavored one there! Can you believe it!?''

''...For some reason I get the feeling that it's because you ate it all,'' Ruby answered as she stared at Yang with a blank look on her face.

''Well, they should have gotten more! But anyways, enough talk! Sit! Sit! I'll be ready soon!'' the older of the two women said as she took the younger one by her shoulders and made her sit on one of the chairs, before going back to cooking.

There was silence in the kitchen as Ruby watched Yang make her meal. Although she was not excited about the food that was coming up, the redhead was greatly enjoying watching the blonde work in the kitchen. The sight of Yang in an apron was strangely pleasing to her.

Said blonde noticed Ruby's staring and smirked. It was time to have some fun.

''Mind telling me what you're looking at?'' Yang suddenly said, snapping the redhead out of her thoughts. ''See something you like?''

''Wha-!? No! I mean-! Yes, but not like-! I mean-!'' Ruby struggled to come up with an excuse for her staring, but only ended up stuttering like a fool, which caused the older woman to giggle.

''I wonder what you're thinking about? Could you perhaps have taken a bit of a liking to what my apron says?'' Yang said and turned around, showing the text on said clothing. ''Do you perhaps want to Yang this cook? Hmmm? Do you?''

''Y-YANG, STOP THAT!'' the redhead screamed with her face completely red. ''You can't say things like that! It's inappropriate!''

''Awwww. What's wrong with it? It's not like you would take me seriously, right?'' the blonde said with a smirk as she tilted her head to the side. ''Or is it that you ARE taking what I just said seriously? Is that it?''

''I... I don't... I...'' the younger of the two women struggled to form words for a response, but couldn't come up with anything. As she was trying to form words, the older one of the two walked up to her and leaned forward, so that their faces were only a couple of inches away from one another as they stared at each other.

''Come on. Answer me. I'm waiting,'' Yang said with a mischievous grin on her face.

The words were completely caught up in Ruby's throat as she tried to answer. The blonde's close proximity was making it hard for her. However, the redhead was saved from the situation by a strange and familiar smell she suddenly noticed.

''Yang, is something burning?'' Ruby asked.

Yang was about to say that it was futile to try avoiding her question, but she also noticed the smell. She turned around and saw something that was straight from her nightmares. The bacon she been cooking was burning.

''OH GOD, NO! NOT THE BACON! ANYTHING BUT THE BACON!'' the blonde screamed as she ran to the frying pan, desperate to save her precious bacon.

''Oh, how I love these peaceful mornings,'' Ruby mumbled to herself sarcastically, while Yang was busy trying to save her bacon from burning to ash.

* * *

 **Author's notes: For the record, I do NOT recommend anyone trying the dishes Yang cooks in this story. I firmly believe that bacon and pancakes should not be mixed together and should be eaten separately.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and I hope you leave reviews.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	6. Yang's Plans

**Unwelcome Visitor**

 **Chapter 6: Yang's Plans**

After breakfast had been finished, Ruby was not feeling well. Yang had made a whole pile of baconcakes for her and had even drowned them in BBQ-sauce. The redhead wasn't allowed to leave the table until every last piece of food had been eaten. Knowing what the blonde would do if she resisted, Ruby had decided to do her best to eat the abominations that had been put in front of her. At the very least, Yang had been kind enough to keep the burned ones to herself.

''Ugh... My stomach feels like it's about to explode,'' Ruby said as she sat on the living room couch.

''Oh, stop being such a baby!'' Yang said cheerfully and slapped the redhead on the shoulder. ''You'll need all that energy for what I have planned for you!''

''...Should I be scared?''

''Of course not, silly! We are going to have fun today!''

''Fun? What are we going to be doing? Are we going to hunt Grimm?'' the younger of the two women asked with excitement in her voice.

The older woman suddenly frowned and pinched Ruby's cheek quite painfully and said, ''Rubes, we have the whole day for ourselves and we won't waste it on work! I might like action and thrills, but I need to have fun too!''

''Ow ow ow ow! Okay! I get it! Let go!'' the redhead yelled, causing Yang to let go of her cheek. ''So what are we going to be doing today?''

''We are going to play all day! First, we'll be having a gaming marathon and then we'll be watching great movies!'' Yang replied while grinning widely.

''A gaming marathon?''

''That's right! So the floor is yours, Rubes! What do you wanna play first?''

There was a moment of silence before Ruby said, ''Yang, I don't have any video game consoles.''

''...What?''

''You heard me. I don't have anything to play video games with, so I don't think that the gaming marathon is going to happen.''

Ruby watched as Yang remained silent and motionless. The blonde's only movement was her smile slowly faltering, until her face turned into a horrified look.

''Are you telling me that you haven't played any games in the last two years? You have missed all of the latest classics that have been released? Like Last Legend 14, Dust Calibur 7, Remnantlands 5 and Busted Metal 8? Even Grand Theft Bullhead 6?'' Yang asked with her face pale.

Ruby blinked a bit before answering, ''Well, yes. I don't see how that is such a- GAH!''

''OH, YOU POOR BABY!'' the blonde screamed as she pulled the redhead into a powerful hug. ''I can't believe what you've been going through! It must have been so hard on you, Rubes!''

The younger of the two women would have responded, but she was silenced by a hand over her mouth.

''Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now. I'll make this better for you. Okay?'' Yang gently whispered before getting up and walking out of the house.

Ruby stared after the blonde with wide eyes as she left. She was unsure of how to react to what had happened and wondered what the older woman was planning.

 _'Honestly, Yang is overreacting like usual. Like this is a tragedy of any kind,'_ the redhead thought as she let out a sigh. She then smiled and blushed a little. _'But that's what's good about her, isn't it? She is so caring, loving and full of life. As much as she has gotten on my nerves, she has brought light to my dull life.'_

Ruby sat there with her thoughts occupied by Yang. She was thinking about all the good times they had had together, from their childhood to Beacon. The redhead sat still with a dreamy look on her face as she kept thinking about the beautiful blonde and all of her good qualities.

Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and blushed furiously. _'What am I thinking!? I can't think of her like that! It's wrong!'_

As the redhead was berating herself, Yang came back to the living room with two large boxes and said, ''Good thing I came prepared. I didn't know what consoles or games you'd have, so I brought some of mine along.'' The blonde put the boxes on the table and continued, ''Now we can have our gaming marathon!''

Ruby looked at the boxes with wide eyes and said, ''How did you get all this stuff here with you? I don't think that you could put them on your motorcycle.''

''Oh, I don't have a motorcycle anymore,'' Yang replied before her face fell and tears started to fall from her eyes. ''My beautiful Bumblebee broke about a year ago.''

''That's unfortunate to hear, Yang. So what-''

''WAAAAH! MY BABY! YOU'RE RIDING THE FREEWAYS IN HEAVEN!''

 _'And she said I was creepy for calling Crescent Rose my sweetheart...'_ the redhead thought as she stared at the crying blonde with a blank expression.

''My pretty baby...'' the older of the two women mumbled as she wiped her eyes. She then suddenly put on her cheery face again. ''Anyways, enough of that! I believe that you had a question?''

 _'The speed her mood changes rivals my semblance,'_ the younger woman thought to herself. ''Yeah, I wondered how you brought all this stuff with you.''

''Well, after my bike passed away, I needed a new ride,'' Yang replied with a smile. ''Come on. I'll show it to you.''

Ruby followed the blonde outside the house and behind it. What she saw there made her jaw drop. Yang had parked a car there, but not just any car. It was a bright yellow monster truck. The redhead had been too occupied with her 'visitor' to notice it, so it had remained unknown to her all this time.

''Yang, why the hell would you get a monster truck!?'' Ruby asked in a shocked voice.

''The better question is, why wouldn't I get a monster truck'' Yang replied with a grin. ''I needed something after my bike broke down and it needed to be cool. Also, when I thought about it more carefully, I realized that I valued power over speed. This baby here has that.''

''I can believe that... But how do you drive this thing around? I'm pretty sure you're a danger to everybody else that's on the road.''

''That's the whole beauty of it! When I was on my bike, I had to avoid everybody else. Now they have to avoid me!''

Ruby stared at Yang for a while, thinking about what she had just heard. She imagined the blonde speeding down the road in her new vehicle, causing havoc and mayhem everywhere. To say the least, it was not exactly a pleasant image.

''Remind me never to ride that thing with you,'' the redhead said.

''You say that as if you would have a choice,'' Yang responded with a laugh. She then took Ruby's arm and started dragging her back into the house. ''Now let's get back inside! We have a gaming marathon ahead of us, and I can't risk you running away!''

 _'Damn! I was so fixated on the monster truck that I forgot to escape!'_ the younger woman thought to herself as she was dragged.

The two women went back into the house and into the living room. As soon as they got there, Yang started to dig through the boxes she had just brought there.

''Now let's see... I brought my Q-Box and my Duststation, along with over a dozen games for both of them, so I think we're good,'' Yang said as she kept digging through the boxes.

''Why do you have two consoles?'' Ruby asked. ''Wouldn't just one be enough?''

The blonde looked up at the redhead with a shocked expression and said, ''Ruby, how could one console be enough!? I'll have you know that I've got ALL of the current consoles and a really good PC as well! There's no way that one console could, or should, be enough for anyone!''

''It would be for me!'' Ruby exclaimed. ''Besides, we only had one console when we were growing up.''

''That's because dad was a stingy miser, who didn't understand the greatness of video games!'' Yang exclaimed. ''If he had any idea about it, he would have bought us every single console AND a high-power computer, just so that he could sleep well with the knowledge that his little girls would be happy! Instead, we had to work our asses off just so that we could experience the wonderful life of gaming to the fullest, and to make up for the lost time from our childhood!''

''...I think you're taking gaming too seriously,'' the younger woman stated.

''HA! Truly the words of a misled child! It's clear that you haven't been playing anything!'' the older woman said while pointing an accusing finger at Ruby before smiling warmly. ''No need to worry. I'll fix this problem quickly. I'll just set up one of the consoles and we can go on curing you.''

''Curing me?'' Ruby mumbled to herself as Yang went on to set up her Duststation. The redhead sighed. _'This should be interesting...'_

* * *

 **Author's notes: And another chapter is done. I was planning to include the part where Yang and Ruby play video games to this chapter, but decided against it. It's going to be long enough to be it's own chapter, so we'll see it later. Hope you can wait for that and enjoyed this one for now.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	7. Game On

**Unwelcome Visitor**

 **Chapter 7: Game On**

Yang set up her console and made her way to the couch, where Ruby was waiting. She gave the younger woman a controller and said with a grin, ''Alright, let's start with some Dust Calibur first. Do you remember that game?''

''Somewhat,'' Ruby answered with a shrug. ''That's the fighting game where all the characters have different weapons, and you can knock your opponent out of the arena, right?''

''Yes! Good to see that you haven't forgotten everything about video games.''

''So, is that what we're going to play now?''

''Yup! I've been itching for a decent opponent in this game,'' the blonde answered with a nod. ''Although, I have to warn you that I'm pretty good, so don't feel bad when you lose.''

''Did you play a lot of this game with Blake or Weiss?'' the redhead asked.

''Nah. Weiss doesn't really care about video games that much. Not to mention that she was always busy with her company, so she didn't have time for games anyway. And Blake just sucked as an opponent,'' Yang answered with a smug look on her face. ''I mean, I beat her so hard I was sure she would start crying! She was just no match for a master like me. In the end, she refused to play against me.''

''Really? I never would have guessed that Blake of all people would take video games that seriously,'' Ruby said, clearly surprised.

''Hah hah! Yeah, it surprised me too,'' the blonde said, but her voice was a bit nervous for some reason and she looked away from the redhead, which the younger woman noticed but didn't bring up. ''Anyways, this is the newest installment in the series. It has new mechanics and some new characters even. Since it's your first time, I'll go easy on you.''

Ruby only sighed and readied herself.

* * *

''Come on! Come on! Do your moves-! NOOOOO!'' Yang screamed as her character was kicked out of the arena, giving Ruby another victory. The blonde slumped down on her seat in defeat.

The redhead gave the blonde an amused glance. For the last two hours, she had been winning all the matches so far, despite being practically new to the game. Yang had tried all characters and used all different tactics and moves, bu was unable to win a single match.

''You won that one because your character's overpowered...'' the brawler mumbled in a depressed tone.

''Yeah, that's what you said about the last four characters I used,'' the scythe-wielder said with an eyeroll and a chuckle. ''Come on, Yang. It's only a game.''

''That's easy for you to say!'' Yang said as she turned to glare at Ruby. ''I'll have you know that I came second on the last Dust Calibur tournament that was held in Vale. SECOND! Do you have any idea how much this humiliation hurts!?''

''A lot?'' the redhead said with a shrug.

''EXACTLY!'' the blonde yelled as she grabbed the younger woman by her shoulders and started shaking her. ''My pride as a gamer has been beaten to the ground! I spent weeks practicing these skills and you have beaten me without any training!''

''Well, I can't explain why I'm winning, but weren't video games supposed to be played for fun?'' Ruby said in a frustrated tone as she grabbed the older woman's hands and pulled them away from her shoulders.

''When you get to my level, Rubes, it's about much more,'' Yang replied. She suddenly remembered something and grinned like an evil maniac. ''Oh, that's right! You can make your own custom characters in this game! I've got one that I wanted to show to you.''

''Ooookay... So, are you going to use that character next?'' the redhead asked while the look on the blonde's face greatly disturbed her.

''Oh, you bet I am!'' Yang said as she and Ruby picked their characters.

The scythe-wielder's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets as she saw the brawler's character. She recognized it immediately. It was made to look like a person she knew personally. In fact, the model for the character was sitting right next to her.

Yes. Yang had made a custom character of herself.

''Too bad they don't have any gauntlets,'' the older woman said as the match started. ''That way, it would have been perfect.''

Ruby couldn't respond due to the inner turmoil she was in. She couldn't hit Yang's character since it resembled it's creator. She would much rather hit her own mother than the blonde. The redhead was fumbling with her controller, trying to push it's buttons.

''What's the matter, Rubes?'' Yang asked with a big grin. ''You're not hitting me at all.''

The scythe-wielder was unable to respond, as the brawler scored her first win and took the first round of their match.

''You know, this game has a new mechanic,'' the blonde said with an evil grin as the second round started. ''Did you notice how your character's clothes would sometimes break?''

Ruby only nodded as her character got knocked around.

''Well, there's a mechanic where you can break your clothes voluntarily, to gain a boost to your attacks,'' Yang explained as her smile widened. ''Want me to demonstrate?''

Suddenly, the 'Yang' on the screen lost her armor, leaving her only in her very small underwear. This caused Ruby's eyes to go wide and her face to flush deep red. She dropped her controller on the floor and started to speak gibberish.

''What's the matter?'' the blonde asked as she turned to look at the redhead with a smirk. ''Lost your will to fight?''

Ruby turned away from the screen, pulled up her hood to hide her face and curled up into a ball.

''YANG, DON'T DO THAT! IT'S INAPPROPRIATE!'' the younger woman screamed.

''Hmmmm... No,'' Yang answered, causing Ruby to groan. ''But I will, if you give up and admit that I'm better than you in this game,'' she said with the biggest smirk on her face.

''YES! YES! I GIVE UP! I'M WAVING THE WHITE FLAG! I'M THROWING IN THE TOWEL! YOU ARE THE BEST AT THIS GODDAMN STUPID GAME AND I CAN NEVER BE AS GOOD AS YOU! JUST- JUST TAKE THAT THING AWAY!''

''Okay, okay! I'll take it away! I don't see what the problem is though. As you said, it's just a game,'' the older woman said as she roared with laughter.

''I'm going to make you pay for this. I swear to God,'' the younger woman threatened with a glare.

''Oooooh, scary,'' Yang said and rolled her eyes. She then went to change the game in the console. ''You might have been lucky in that game, but the next game is not so easy. You'll see my real skills.''

''Yeah, yeah...'' Ruby replied with a sigh.

* * *

Things had gone as Yang had said they would in the next game they were playing, as she had been winning every match so far. This was due to the fact that Ruby wasn't taking the game seriously and was letting the blonde win. She didn't want to see her get upset again. However, this was becoming harder thanks to Yang's gloating.

''Ha haa! Got you again, Rubes!'' Yang said as her car shot a missile that destroyed Ruby's and gave her another victory. ''Man, I knew it was going to be easy, but not THIS easy! Try a little, Rubes!''

Ruby sighed. She thought that she would be able to go on with simply letting the older woman win, but she had a limit on how much gloating she could stand. And that limit was full.

The next round started and Ruby drove her car around the arena. Yang started to follow her, thinking that she would get another easy victory. She started grinning as she came closer to the redhead, certain of her victory. Suddenly, Ruby's car shot a freezing blast from behind that froze Yang's car in place. Before the blonde could start to move again, a giant wrecking ball swung at her and destroyed her car, giving the round to Ruby.

The brawler slowly turned to look at the smirking scythe-wielder sitting next to her. Even though she was giving her a furious glare, the younger woman kept on smiling.

''Oh, you think you're clever, huh?'' Yang asked with some anger in her voice. ''I'll have you know that I'm not someone you can simply beat through luck alone. In the last two years, I've participated in almost all possible gaming tournaments and gotten into second place. Second! That's not something you mess with!''

''Even though I know it takes skill to get to second place, it just doesn't sound all that threatening,'' Ruby said with her smirk still on her face.

Suddenly, the blonde grabbed the front of the redhead's shirt and pulled her close to glare straight into her eyes

''Are you making fun of my silver medals?'' Yang asked with a growl.

''No. Not at all,'' Ruby answered quickly, fearing for her life.

''Good. You better not,'' the older woman said as she let go of the younger one. She suddenly had an idea and grinned widely. ''Hey, how about one last match? This time, we're playing with stakes.''

''Stakes? What do you mean?'' the redhead asked.

''If I win, you'll have to do something special for me. If you win, which I highly doubt, I'll give you something special.''

''What exactly are you going to give me, if I win?''

''That's a secret! But trust me, you'll like it!''

Ruby thought about this for a moment. She knew better than to expect Yang removing her collar as a prize for victory. Also, with the way the blonde had been bossing her around, her 'prize' could be something she didn't like and Yang would simply say 'What I say, goes'. However, the redhead knew that the older woman was a fair person and would never trick her like that. The prize would be something nice. It was only a matter of how nice it was. Not to mention, losing would probably be a lot worse anyway.

''Alright, I'm game,'' Ruby answered.

''Ooooh, someone's confident,'' Yang said with a smirk. ''Try not to cry too much, when you lose.''

The round started and Ruby sped off to find more weapons with Yang trailing behind her. The blonde used all of her weaponry trying to take out the redhead, but was unable to do so. She cursed as she shot her last missile and missed.

''Come on, Ruby! Fight a little!'' Yang cried out.

''Oh, I plan to,'' Ruby said with a smirk as she turned her car around. ''I just needed to prepare a bit.''

Now it was the older woman's turn to be chased. She had used all of her weapons while chasing the younger woman and was now defenseless.

''I guess victory is mine,'' Ruby said as she continued to hit Yang's car with everything she had.

A chuckle came from the brawler and surprised the scythe-wielder. She thought that Yang would be angry since she was losing. However, the blonde seemed to be the complete opposite of that.

''Oh, Rubes. This is why you don't mess with a pro,'' Yang said as her car drove into a secret area, where her car was fully healed and fully loaded with all weapons. ''They always have a trick up their sleeve.''

Ruby, who had already been injured by the blonde, had no choice but to try and escape. She was somewhat able to dodge most of the oncoming attacks, but she still took damage. Yang was slowly taking the redhead's car apart and she had more than enough weaponry to do so.

The younger woman was trying to come up with a way out of her sticky situation. She didn't even want to think what Yang had in mind for her, if she lost. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be pleasant.

Ruby looked at her remaining weapon. It was an oil trap that you could spill on the ground so your opponents would lose control over their cars, if they drove over it. It wouldn't completely save her, but it could buy her some time. Besides, what else could she do?

''Oh, to hell with it,'' the redhead mumbled to herself and used the oil trap.

The results came as a complete surprise.

Yang's car drove over the oil and started to spin uncontrollably. Before she could get control over her vehicle again, it had fallen off a cliff and been destroyed. Ruby had won the match.

Both women could only stare at the screen in disbelief. Neither of them could believe what had just happened, especially Yang. She had been certain of her victory.

The silence was broken by Ruby, who smirked and said, ''Now that you've lost, try not to cry too much.''

Yang frowned and mumbled silent curses, ''Lucky little... Thinks she's hot stuff...''

''Sooo...'' the redhead said, breaking the blonde out of her thoughts. ''My prize?''

''Demanding now, aren't we?'' Yang asked with a smirk. ''Don't worry, I'll keep my promise.''

Yang leaned towards Ruby and planted a kiss on her cheek, causing the younger woman to freeze on the spot with a shocked expression on her face. She could only reach a hand to touch the spot that had been kissed.

''So, did you like it?'' the older woman asked.

Ruby couldn't answer. She wanted to say no, but she couldn't. She had liked it a lot. The scythe-wielder's face turned red as her cloak and she did the only thing she could think of, run into the bathroom to compose herself.

''I take that as a yes,'' Yang said with a laugh. She then pulled out unopened box that she had carried inside and hidden in the living room in advance. ''Too bad that I lost though. I had such great plans.''

The blonde opened up the box and looked at it's contents. Inside was an outfit that she had bought for Ruby to wear. It was a rather revealing bunny suit that one would see being worn by waitresses in shady clubs.

''One of these days...'' Yang said with a small sad sigh.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I think I'm going to stick to this story until I have finished it, before either going back to War for Ruby or starting something new. The reason for this is that this story will soon reach it's end and I think it would be best to get it done, so there won't be too much on plate for me. Hope you guys stick for the ride.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	8. Movie Mayhem

**Unwelcome Visitor**

 **Chapter 8: Movie Mayhem**

 _'She kissed me. She kissed me! SHE KISSED ME! Why!? Why would she kiss me!?'_ Ruby thought to herself as she was pacing back and forth in the bathroom. She was thinking about the kiss Yang had given her, when she suddenly stopped. _'Could she...? Maybe she's actually- NO! Don't even think about it! It can't be true! It's too good to be true! Even if it was, it would never work!'_

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

''Ruby? Is everything alright?'' Yang called out from behind the door. ''You've been in there for quite a while.''

''Ummm... Yes! I'm alright! I just... I just need a minute, okay!?'' the redhead replied with a blush on her face.

''Okay. Come back to the living room when you're ready. We're going to watch some movies next,'' the blonde said before walking back to the living room.

After telling herself not to think about the kiss, Ruby steeled her resolve and walked out of the bathroom and back to the living room. Yang was sitting on the couch, waiting for her with a box on the table.

''Oh, you're back!'' Yang said happily. ''I was afraid that you would spend the rest of the day in the bathroom.''

''Oh, come on. I'm not that pathetic,'' Ruby replied with a roll of her eyes. She then noticed the box on the table. ''Are the movies in that box?''

''Yup! I have quite a good selection of movies here for us to enjoy!''

''So, what are we going to be watching? Since it's you, I'm guessing we're going to be watching action movies.''

''I actually had something prepared just for you!'' the blonde said as she pulled a DVD from the box. ''I thought that you might like this.''

Ruby looked at the DVD Yang was holding and her eyes widened. It was a romance movie. One that she had wanted to see for some time. The redhead stared at the movie in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Yang of all people wanted to watch a romantic film. Usually the blonde couldn't sit through ten minutes of those types of movies. Apparently, her taste in movies had changed in the last two years.

''Are... we seriously going to watch that?'' Ruby asked, still not fully believing her eyes.

''Oh, sure! I thought that you would like to see this,'' Yang replied. ''Of course, if you don't want to...''

''Oh! No, no, no! I do want to see that one! I've been wanting to see it for a while now.''

Yang grinned at Ruby's response.

* * *

The two women had been watching the movie for a while now. Ruby was so enthralled by the film that she had unconsciously leaned her head on Yang's shoulder. The blonde didn't mind at all and snaked her arm around the redhead to pull her closer.

The movie was in a romantic scene when Ruby looked up at Yang and said, ''I'm so happy I got to see this movie.''

''Y-Yeah, me too... I guess...'' the older woman replied nervously. The younger woman either didn't notice or mind the nervous tone in her voice, since she simply turned her attention back to the movie.

Most people would think that Yang was nervous due to being so close to Ruby. However, this was not the truth. In fact, everything had been going just as the blonde had planned. She was planning to watch a romantic movie that the redhead would like in order to get close to her and so far the plan had been working. The problem was the movie itself. Yang hated romantic movies. She thought that she could put up with it since she was able to cuddle up with Ruby, but her patience was slowly reaching it's limits. There was only so much mushy dialogue that she could take.

The main characters of the movie were having a tender moment The male lead looked deep into the woman's eyes and whispered, _''My love, your breathing is my gift...''_

Yang finally snapped.

''AAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!'' the brawler roared and jumped off the couch. She sprinted to the DVD player and took the disc out. She then proceeded to slam it on the floor and start stomping on it relentlessly. After a while of merciless stomping, the disc was reduced to dust.

Ruby stared at the whole spectacle with wide eyes, wondering what had gotten into Yang. Finally realizing what had happened, she let out an exasperated sigh and said, ''You know, if you didn't like the movie, you could have just told me so. You didn't need to force yourself to watch something you don't like.''

Yang let out a frustrated sigh and said, ''I know, I know! I just wanted to watch it with you.''

''Why would you want to watch something you don't like with me?''

The older woman turned her face away from the younger one in order to hide her blush and said, ''Well... Because you... I mean...'' she mumbled as she tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't. Yang couldn't tell the truth either, as she didn't know how Ruby would take it. ''Look, let's just watch something else, okay?'' she said, giving up on telling a believable excuse.

The scythe-wielder wanted to get an answer out of Yang, but decided against it. The blonde was obviously uncomfortable with the subject and pressing on with the matter would only ruin the evening.

''Okay. What other movies did you have in mind?'' Ruby asked.

Yang's grin put the Cheshire Cat in shame as she replied, ''Oh, you'll see...''

* * *

The next movie Yang had chosen to be watched was an action movie. Ruby had pretty much anticipated this. The blonde had always had a love for movies with loads of explosions, car chases, shootings and fight scenes.

It wasn't like the redhead hated these types of movies, in fact she liked them. The problem was watching them with Yang. The blonde had a tendency to get a bit too excited by these movies, which would often lead to some bruising on Ruby's part. One time Yang accidentally gave her a black eye, a broken arm and a couple of cracked ribs due to getting too invested into a movie.

''Yeah! Go get 'em!'' Yang cheered the hero, while practically bouncing on the couch.

Ruby glanced at the blonde sitting next to her and saw a certain gleam in her eyes. It was the same gleam she had seen every time that Yang had gotten too excited about a movie, which would often lead to her getting bruised.

 _'Oh boy, here we go...'_ Ruby thought to herself.

The brawler suddenly wrapped an arm around the scythe-wielder's shoulders and hugged her close _very_ tightly, causing her to wince in pain. Yang had never been all that good at controlling her own strength, so Ruby could only hope that she wouldn't end up with too many broken bones.

''Look Ruby! Look!'' the blonde said in an excited voice while pointing at the screen. She also hugged the redhead closer, who could feel her bones starting to crack. ''This is the best part!''

Ruby groaned in pain and said, ''Yang, I know you're excited, but could you-''

''Shhh! Don't speak, Ruby! Just enjoy this masterpiece!'' Yang said and silenced the younger woman's plea with a hand over her mouth.

 _'What harm could come from me speaking!? All the sounds that are coming from the TV are gunshots and explosions!'_ Ruby screamed in her head. However, she didn't voice her thoughts, as she didn't want to ruin the older woman's mood.

As the movie went on, it became more and more painful to watch it with Yang. The blonde was so immersed into the movie that she didn't even notice what she did to Ruby. She hugged her so tightly that her bones cracked and she had trouble breathing, she would swing her arms around wildly and hit the the younger woman and she even threw her up in the air a couple of times. Needles to say, Ruby didn't exactly have a good time watching the movie with Yang.

''Man, that was great!'' the blonde said with a wide smile. ''Even though that was my fourth time watching it, it still manages to get me pretty excited!''

 _'That was her fourth time watching it!?'_ the redhead thought while laying on the floor. _'Thank God I wasn't there when she saw it the first time! I would have died!'_

''Hey, why are you on the floor, Rubes? I'm sure the couch is much more comfortable,'' Yang asked, finally noticing the younger woman's position.

''Oh, I know that. Too bad _someone_ decide to throw me on the floor,'' Ruby answered while glaring at the person responsible for what had happened to her.

''What are you talking about?'' the brawler asked, looking completely confused.

''Never mind...'' the scythe-wielder replied with a groan. She looked at her scroll and noticed that it was getting rather late. ''I think I'm going to eat something quick and then go to bed.''

''But Ruuuubes! I've still got at least one movie for us to watch! You can't go to bed yet!''

''Fine, but can we get something to eat? We've been at this since morning.''

''Sure! Just wait here, I'll get us something to eat!''

As the blonde walked back to the kitchen, Ruby had only one thought, _'Oh, dammit. Knowing Yang, the food she's going to bring is not going to be healthy.'_

Sure enough, Yang returned with a big bowl of popcorn, about a dozen bags of chips and three large bottles of coke.

''There we go!'' the older woman exclaimed happily. ''Dinner's ready!''

''I don't think this qualifies as proper dinner, Yang,'' the younger woman mumbled.

''It's proper movie dinner!'' Yang replied cheerfully. ''Now, let's get the next movie going!''

''Please tell me it's not another action movie...'' Ruby pleaded weakly. She was certain that she wouldn't be able to survive another accidental beating from the blonde.

''Nope! It's actually a horror movie!'' the brawler said in an excited voice. She then smirked at the scythe-wielder. ''Don't worry. If you get scared, you can always come to me for comfort!''

Ruby simply rolled her eyes and got ready to watch the movie.

* * *

The horror movie had been going for a while and Ruby hoped that it wouldn't last much longer. It wasn't that she was scared. In fact, she was bored. The redhead hated horror movies. She might have gotten scared of them when she was younger, but nowadays they were just tedious to her. No matter how hard Ruby tried to get invested in them, horror movies just didn't work for her. Only a couple of them had managed to scare her, while the rest of them were simply boring and predictable.

 _'And there the idiot goes to investigate a strange sound without getting help first, even after seeing a dead body!'_ Ruby thought bitterly as she watched the movie. _'Now we'll have a jump scare, which isn't the killer, and then the killer actually appears! Honestly, once you've seen one of these movies, you've seen all of them!'_

''N-No need to be scared, Rubes. I-I'm right here, okay?'' Yang said.

The redhead glanced at the older woman sitting next to her. Something about Yang's voice was strange. The blonde sounded scared. Upon further inspection, Ruby noticed that Yang's eyes were wide, her body was trembling and her face was pale.

Apparently, Yang couldn't stand horror movies herself.

''Nah, I'm good,'' Ruby replied while munching on some popcorn.

''C-Come now, R-Rubes. Th-There's no n-need to act- EEEEK!'' Yang screamed as a masked murderer suddenly appeared out of the bushes and attacked the unsuspecting girl on the screen, killing her brutally.

 _'Honestly, did they not have a budget on this crap at all!? That blood looks so fake that they would be better of spraying ketchup everywhere! Just how long is this damn thing!?'_ the redhead thought angrily.

Suddenly, Ruby felt herself get grabbed by a pair of arms that wrapped around her tightly and then pulled her against something soft and warm. Apparently, the tension had gotten the best of Yang, who decided to clutch at Ruby with all her might.

''N-No need to be shy, Rubes!'' the blonde's trembling voice managed to say. ''Y-You can h-hold onto me a-as much as you want! I-I'm here for- AAAAH!''

The younger woman felt her body starting to get crushed as the older woman tightened her hold. Ruby tried her best to get out of Yang's arms, but failed. Even if she had her aura, she wouldn't have been able to fight her way out of the crushing hold. The blonde was just that strong.

The only option left for the scythe-wielder was to tell the brawler to let her go. However, Ruby's face was firmly pressed against Yang's chest, and her cries for help were completely muffled. Also, she was not able to breathe due to the placement of her head.

The redhead's muffled cries of help and struggles went unnoticed by the blonde, who was too terrified by the movie to notice the younger woman's plight. Eventually, Ruby blacked out from the lack of oxygen.

The movie finally ended and Yang was able to let out a sigh of relief. Her face was still pale and her body was trembling thanks to the movie.

''Well, that was pretty scary! Good thing you had me here for you, Rubes! I'd hate to think what you would be like if you had watched this on your own!'' the blonde said while trying to mask the fear in her voice.

Yang expected some type of a response from Ruby, but none came. Confused by this, the blonde looked at the redhead to find her completely out cold. She soon realized what had happened.

''Ehehehe... Oops,'' Yang said sheepishly. ''I guess I need to work on my horror movie tolerance a bit.''

 _'In the end, today was a pretty good day. I got to spend some quality time with Ruby and I'll be able to sleep in the same bed with her, without having to do any scheming!'_ the older woman thought to herself as she picked up the younger one and began to carry her to bed. _'It's a good thing too. I don't think I could sleep on my own, after watching that last movie...'_

Once she had finally made it to the bed, Yang laid Ruby down on it and laid next to her, before pulling the covers over both of them. She pulled the redhead closer towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 _'Almost everything has gone according to plan so far. I think it's about time I finish what I came to do here. Tomorrow I'll make one final test and catch her,'_ the blonde thought as she started to fall asleep. _'And she won't be able to run away this time.'_

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hope you guys have liked this so far. We are slowly getting near the end and we will have quite a few revelations in the next chapter. We won't see any of the other characters in the next chapter yet, but they will appear soon.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	9. Revelations

**Unwelcome Visitor**

 **Chapter 9: Revelations**

Ruby woke up the next morning with her body sore. Last night's movie marathon with Yang had really done a number on her. The redhead groaned in pain as she tried to get out of bed and get her day started.

''Ugh... Not to self, be very selective of the movies I watch with Yang,'' the young woman said to herself.

As she was getting up, Ruby noticed that a certain blonde was missing. She looked around the room and saw that she was alone. However, the redhead heard noise coming from downstairs, telling her that Yang was still in the house. Ruby followed the noise and found the older woman sitting on the living room's couch, still dressed in her sleepwear. Yang had a rather large bowl of cereal in her hands and she was watching cartoons on the TV.

 _''Autobots, transform and roll out!''_

''Heh heh. I love it when he says that,'' the blonde said to herself with a smile.

Ruby cleared her throat, catching Yang's attention. The older woman's smile widened upon seeing the redhead.

''Hi, Rubes!'' Yang cheerfully greeted. ''I thought that I would let you sleep while I watch some TV. Did I wake you up?''

The redhead shook her head and said, ''No, I just woke up. However, aren't you a bit too old to be watching cartoons?''

''Oh, you're so naive, Rubes,'' the blonde replied with a grin. ''Isn't the only good thing about being an adult that you get to do pretty much anything you want? If that's so, then what's so bad about watching cartoons? You're only too old to do something once you think you're too old.''

Ruby thought about what Yang said for a second and decided that she was right. There was nothing wrong with having fun. She sat down next to the older woman on the couch and looked at the TV.

''So, what are we watching?'' the redhead asked.

''They're running a marathon on the old Transformers cartoon. I actually got up earlier than I normally do just to watch it. It's really fun,'' the blonde answered with a smile.

The two women sat on the couch, enjoying the animated show. Both of them had smiles on their faces as they did this. Not only because of the show, but also because they were really enjoying each other's company. Ruby had to admit that having Yang around was proving to be more fun than she had ever imagined. Her life had been rather dull ever since she left, but now she honestly felt alive again.

A sudden growl from her stomach broke the younger woman out of her thoughts. It seemed like she needed to get some breakfast herself.

''I'll go get something to eat. Do you want anything?'' Ruby asked as she got up from the couch.

''Nah. I'm good,'' Yang answered. ''Although, I have to warn you that the kitchen might be a bit messy.''

The older woman's words filled the redhead with dread as she walked into the kitchen. Sure enough, the whole room was a mess. The sink was full of dirty pans and plates, the table was littered with empty jars and boxes, and the floor was covered with stains from spilled drinks and bits of food that had fallen there. The sight was so bad that Ruby immediately lost her appetite. She could only let out a deep sigh as she went to get the mop, so she she could clean up the mess. The redhead doubted that Yang would clean it up.

* * *

It took her a good while, but eventually Ruby had the whole kitchen cleaned up. She put away the mop and walked back to the living room to see if Yang was still there. To her surprise, she saw that the TV had been shut down and that the older woman was laying on the couch, sleeping.

Although she wanted to yell at Yang for leaving such a mess and making her clean it, Ruby couldn't bring herself to do it. The blonde's sleeping face somehow managed to melt away all the anger in her heart. The redhead walked up to the sleeping woman to stare at her face closer.

 _'Although I might get angry at you from time to time, I simply cannot hate you. That's just how much I love you,'_ Ruby thought as she leaned closer towards Yang. _'My only wish is that I could show you just how much you mean to me, but life was not kind enough to allow that.'_

The redhead moved closer towards the blonde's face. Their lips were almost touching.

 _'This is unfortunately all I can do, but it has to be enough for me. Otherwise I would risk losing what we already have,'_ Ruby thought as she finally closed the distance and gave Yang a kiss on the lips.

When the younger woman pulled back, she expected to see the older woman to still be asleep. However, she felt her heart stop, as she saw a pair of lilac eyes stare at her.

''What? Is that it? Are you just going to leave me with the appetizer?'' Yang asked with a grin.

Ruby quickly backed away from the blonde, and eventually her back was against the wall. Her face was as red as her cloak as she tried to come up with an excuse to what just happened.

''Y-Yang! I didn't- I mean- I-'' the redhead stuttered as she tried to explain her actions.

''Ruby, don't bother,'' Yang said as she got up from the couch and started to walk towards the younger woman. ''You kissed me on the lips. There's no way that you can deny that.''

''I-I didn't-''

''You know, I think that I have figured that secret of yours. The one that made you run away,'' the blonde said, cutting off Ruby. The redhead's eyes went wide and her heart clenched in fear. ''You're in love with me, right? You were afraid of anyone knowing about your feelings towards me, so you decided to escape.''

''O-Of course I love you! We are sisters! I love you like a sister! What else-''

''Ruby, please stop denying it and just tell the truth. I already know it anyways.''

Ruby wanted to keep denying what Yang was saying. To tell her that it wasn't true. However, she took just one look at the blonde's lilac eyes and she found herself unable to lie anymore. The redhead couldn't hide it anymore.

''...Yes. It's true,'' Ruby admitted and fell on her knees with tears in her eyes. She then started sobbing uncontrollably. ''I-I tried to hide it! I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't! I knew it was wrong and that I shouldn't have felt like that, but I couldn't stop it! I hoped that those feelings would go away with time, but they only grew stronger! Whenever I saw you with Weiss, I just wanted to switch places with her and be the one you held! I KNEW IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE AND WRONG, BUT I COULDN'T STOP IT!''

The redhead covered her face with her hands, as she fell to the floor and cried. She felt how Yang soon picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, where the blonde laid her on the bed. Yang then laid down next to her and hugged her close, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to her.

After a while, Ruby finally calmed down. She was still lightly sobbing, but she was much better than a moment ago. The redhead looked at Yang with bloodshot eyes and whispered, ''I'm sorry.''

''What are you apologizing for?'' the blonde asked with a chuckle, surprising Ruby. ''You can't control feelings like love. If anything, I should be saying sorry for not seeing that you were troubled.''

''But... But don't you hate me? We are sisters. I shouldn't be in love with you.''

''First, I already said that you cannot control those things. And second, weren't you supposed to have been our leader?''

Before Ruby could ask what Yang meant, the blonde suddenly got on top of her. Yang was now straddling her and looking down at her with a smirk.

''As a leader, you should consider all possible outcomes of your actions. You only considered the worst possible one. Remember when I said that I have two things that you would be interested in? Well, here's the first one,'' the older woman said before leaning down and kissing Ruby on the lips. She pulled back up to stare at the shocked redhead under her with a wide smile. ''I love you too, Ruby.''

''B-But even with that we can't be together,'' the younger woman said sadly, snapping out of her shock. ''Even if we love each other, we are still sisters and we can't be together.''

''Didn't I just say that you should consider all possible outcomes? You still haven't considered the best possible one yet,'' Yang said as she got up from the bed and walked up to her jacket that she had left on the floor. She took a piece of paper from it and walked back to Ruby. ''Here's something that never even crossed your mind.''

Taking the piece of paper from the blonde, the redhead looked over it. Her eyes went wide as she realized what it was. It was her birth certificate. However, while Summer Rose's name was there, Taiyang Xiao Long's was not.

''Yang... D-Does this mean...?'' Ruby began to ask as she turned to look at the older woman.

''Dad was supposed to tell us once we graduated. We're not related actually,'' Yang answered with a smile.

The younger woman sat up on the bed and hugged the piece of paper against her chest. Tears of happiness fell down her face as relief washed over her body. Yang sat behind her and pulled her into a tight but gentle hug. The two of them sat like that in silence, simply enjoying each other's warmth.

Eventually, Ruby broke the silence, ''So does anybody else know about this?''

''About what?'' Yang asked.

''About us being in love with each other. How did they take it?''

''After I learned about your feelings for me, I talked about it with the family. Uncle Qrow doesn't seem to mind and is pretty supportive of us. Same goes for my mom. She just wants to see her daughter and the daughter of her best friend happy. Dad, on the other hand, is a bit weirded out by it, since he saw us both grow up as his daughters. But give him some time and I'm sure it will be fine. He said that he just wants us to be happy.''

Ruby was glad to hear that her family was taking it well, even if her adoptive father still had some problems with it. However, there was something that Yang said that caught her attention.

''Where did you learn about my feelings?'' the redhead asked in a confused tone.

The blonde let out a sigh. This was going to be hard to explain.

''While you managed to hide your feelings from me and Weiss, there was someone that noticed it. It was Blake. She told me about it,'' Yang explained.

Ruby's eyes went wide from shock. She had always thought that she had hidden her crush on Yang really well, since no one ever said anything about it to her. To hear that one of her teammates had actually known about it was quite a surprise.

''B-Blake knew? But how?'' the younger woman asked.

''She had been watching you really closely for a long time, Rubes. And I do mean really closely,'' the older woman answered.

''But... But why?''

''Remember when I said that I couldn't get together with her, because we had way too different likes?'' Yang asked to which Ruby nodded. ''Well, that was something that didn't help things between us, but there was something a lot bigger that got between us. Blake held a great amount of resentment towards me.''

''Resentment? Over what?''

''Over something that she wanted that I had. You. She wanted you for herself, Ruby.''

Ruby felt like her world had just been turned upside down. During her time in Beacon, she had never even imagined that her faunus teammate would ever have feelings for her. To say that the redhead was shocked over this was a putting it mildly.

''I... I never knew... I never even had a thought that Blake could feel like that about me,'' Ruby said in a quiet voice.

''Yeah, she had it hard for you as well. The only reasons that she didn't act on her feelings was because she knew that you had a thing for me and she was afraid that she might ruin her friendship with you,'' Yang said. She then tightened her hug on the younger woman in her arms. ''But now I'm afraid that she will have to be satisfied with Weiss. You're mine now and I'm not giving you up for anyone.''

The younger woman blushed furiously, but couldn't help but feel moved by the blonde's words. The fact that the person that she had loved for so long said such words was something she thought would only happen in her dreams.

''Just... one more question, okay?'' Ruby said nervously. ''How exactly did you fall in love with me? I mean, you were together with Weiss until I left, so what exactly made you fall in love with me?''

''I guess if I had to name one thing that did that, it would be you leaving,'' Yang answered with a small smile. ''Once you disappeared, I began to miss having you nearby all the time. Not having you around me left me with a hole in my heart that I couldn't fill with anything. Once Blake told me why you left, I did some serious thinking and I realized just how important you were to me. I realized that I wanted you by my side at all times and that I would do anything for that.''

The younger woman returned the hug she was getting with all her might.

''If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up,'' the redhead whispered happily.

''Well, that makes two of us then,'' the blonde said and have Ruby a kiss. She then laid her on the bed and tucked her in. ''Now, why don't you rest a bit? You've had quite the day and I'm sure that you could use it.''

Ruby gave a slight nod and yawned. The day had been so hectic that she was honestly quite tired, so it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Once the redhead was asleep, Yang walked out of the room with her Scroll. She had an important call to make.

''Hey, Weiss. Yeah, everything went just fine. Listen, do you think it's possible for you to get in touch with the others? I'm going to prepare a place for us to have a reunion with Ruby.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: A bit less comedic chapter this time around, but I hope you still liked it. We are getting close to the end of our story here, and next time we will be seeing some of the other characters.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	10. Reunion

**Unwelcome Visitor**

 **Chapter 10: Reunion**

It had been a couple of days since Ruby and Yang had confessed their love for each other, and right now, the two women were getting ready for a reunion that the blonde had planned. Yang had called Weiss to get in touch with all of their family and friends to come see Ruby after she had been missing for two years. She had also reserved a restaurant for them to have their reunion. Right now, their teammates, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN and their family were going to attend. It seemed like Yang was not the only one who had missed Ruby a lot.

The older of the two women was making sure that her hair was perfect, when she noticed Ruby standing in the middle of the room, staring down at her feet. The redhead looked like she was about to go to her own execution. Yang decided that it was best to stop focusing on her appearance and to support the younger woman.

''Something wrong, Ruby?'' the blonde asked. ''You look like the world is about to end.''

''I'm worried, Yang,'' the redhead answered in a quiet voice. ''How will everyone react to us being together? I just... I just don't want to cause you any unnecessary grief.''

Yang let out a sigh and walked up to Ruby. She wrapped her arms around the scythe-wielder and pulled her close.

''You worry about things too much, you know?'' the brawler whispered gently. ''I already told you that they're okay with us being together, so why are you still worried? Besides, even if they all had a problem with it, I would never let go of you. You are way too important to me and I will do anything for your sake.''

''R-Really?'' Ruby asked.

''Really,'' Yang answered before giving the younger woman a kiss. ''Now, where are the keys to your car?''

''Why do you need them?''

''Because I don't think that a monster truck is exactly a proper vehicle for a family reunion. Also, I'm driving.''

Ruby frowned a bit. She knew from experience how Yang's driving was, so she had good reason to be worried over her red sports car.

''How about I drive? You can guide me to the place. I'm not exactly confident in leaving my car in your hands,'' the redhead said.

''Not happening. I want to test it out, as it looked really good. Besides, I need to make absolutely sure that you have no chance to run away,'' the blonde answered.

''Is that also why I'm still wearing this collar?'' Ruby asked and pointed at the collar that took away her Aura that was still around her neck. ''Haven't I already proven that you can trust me?''

''It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that a lot of people were hurt by your disappearance and are quite angry with you. I just want to make sure that you don't try to escape once they come to kick your ass for revenge.''

''WHAT!? I thought you said that I had nothing to worry about!''

''In my defense, I said that you had nothing to worry about them not accepting us being together. I never said anything about them giving you a beating.''

''...So how bad is it going to be?''

''Well, Weiss and Blake definitely want to punch you in the face. Uncle Qrow and my mom probably want to give you a spanking. I'm also sure that Coco wants kick your ass, and Nora probably also wants a piece of you, except she'll use her hammer.''

Ruby paled at what she just heard. She knew that her friends and family were hurt by her leaving, but she never expected them to want to physically punish her. Not to mention that since she wouldn't have her Aura, she would be in for a painful day.

''Isn't that a good reason for you to take the collar off me?!'' the redhead practically screamed. ''If I don't have my Aura, I'll be turned into soup, once they get their hands on me!''

''Hey, it's a risk that I'll have to take,'' Yang said with a mischievous grin. ''If I let you have your Aura, you could use your Semblance and run away! We can't have that, now can we? Besides, I'm pretty sure they know how to hold back enough not to cause any permanent damage.''

''...Somehow that doesn't set my mind at ease.''

* * *

It wasn't a long drive to the restaurant, but Yang still managed to scare Ruby with her reckless driving. By the time the two women arrived at the reunion, the redhead was pale, sweating and trembling.

''Oh, come on, Rubes! It wasn't that bad!'' Yang said with a laugh.

''Yang, I think i saw my life flash before my eyes, when you nearly hit that truck!'' Ruby said angrily.

''How was that my fault? He was on the wrong side of the road.''

''He wasn't on the wrong side! It was a one-way road!''

''Details, details,'' the blonde said as she got out of the car. ''Come on. We gotta go see the others! I'm sure they're very excited to see you again.''

''Considering what you told me before we left, I don't think that I can be as enthusiastic as you,'' the redhead mumbled.

''Oh, stop that! Besides, you should be more worried about what we are going to do after this! I'm going to have you pay me back in every possible fun way for all the grief you have caused me in the last two years!'' Yang said with a predatory grin that sent chills down Ruby's spine.

The two women walked into the restaurant and saw that the whole place had been set up just for the reunion. There were lots of food and drinks on the different tables, one of which was a big pile of cookies that immediately caught Ruby's attention. All of the guests were spread around the place, talking with each other and enjoying the treats.

Ruby felt her legs freeze in place when she saw all the gathered people, but Yang simply took hold of her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

''No worries, Rubes. When I'm here, everything will be alright,'' the blonde whispered, before dragging the redhead with her. The duo was soon noticed by all of the guests, who soon surrounded.

''Ruby, is that really you!?''

''Man, it's been too long!''

''Why did you leave, Ruby!? WHY!?''

Ruby was getting bombarded with questions from her friends. Thanks to them coming at such rapid rate, the redhead was unable to answer any of them. Luckily, Yang quickly got things in order.

''HEY! ONE AT A TIME, DAMMIT! SHE CAN'T ANSWER MULTIPLE QUESTIONS AT THE SAME TIME, SO FORM A LINE OR SOMETHING!'' the blonde yelled, silencing all the noise and restoring order in the room.

''How about we let the family go first?'' a familiar male voice asked from behind the gathered mass of people. Soon three people emerged from behind everybody. These were Qrow, Raven and Taiyang, with the drunk at the front of the trio.

''U-Uncle Qrow,'' Ruby managed to stutter.

''Hi, kiddo. It's been a while, huh?'' Qrow said. Even though the dusty old crow was giving her a kind smile, Ruby couldn't help but look down at her feet in fear and shame. This man had been her idol for most of her life and she had betrayed his trust.

''Uncle Qrow, I... I'm sorry. I just- I didn't know what to do and-''

Ruby's apologies were cut off by a hand gently ruffling her hair. She looked up to see Qrow smiling down at her without even a trace of anger in his eyes.

''Ruby, while I am disappointed that you decided to run away without a word, especially since you should know that you can always talk to me about anything, I'm currently just relieved to see that you're alright,'' the scythe-wielding man said.

Once she had heard such relieving words, Ruby couldn't help but start crying. She latched onto the man and started sobbing uncontrollably. Qrow, being the good uncle that he is, simply hugged the young woman back and offered her comfort.

''Hey, don't I get anything?'' another familiar male voice said. Ruby turned towards the source of the sound and saw her adoptive father, Taiyang Xiao Long, stepping forward. ''Hi, Ruby. You miss me?''

''Hi, ummm... Mr. Xiao Long, I guess? I mean, what am I supposed to call you?'' Ruby asked awkwardly.

''Well, I was kind of hoping that you would still call me dad,'' the blonde man replied.

''Dad it is then,'' the redhead said with a smile. ''By the way, do you know about... you know...''

''About you and Yang? Sure. We all do.''

''Are you okay with it?''

Taiyang looked down on the ground and scratched the back of his head. He knew that this was going to be very awkward.

''To tell you the truth, not completely,'' the blonde man replied, causing Ruby to look down sadly and everybody to give him angry looks. ''It's just that... the both of you grew as my daughters, you know? It just feels weird to see you two have the relationship that you do. However, at the end of the day, I just want the same thing every parent wants of their children and that is for them to be happy. I just need some time to get used to this, okay?''

Ruby felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She had been afraid that Taiyang would oppose her new relationship with Yang. Even though he might not be related to her, he was still her father in her eyes and she wanted his approval above others. To hear that he wanted them to just be happy was better than what she feared he would say.

''Tai, mind moving aside?'' Raven said as she pushed the blonde man away and stepped in front of Ruby. ''I think you've already had your turn, and there are many people waiting for theirs.''

''Still as rough as ever,'' Taiyang said as he laid on the floor, where his wife had just pushed him. ''Can't believe I'm married to her.''

Now it was Raven who was standing in front of Ruby. To say the least, the young redhead was terrified. The swordswoman had always been an intimidating person, but now she was absolutely terrifying. The redhead couldn't believe that this woman was Yang's mother. She only hoped that the older woman was not too angry about her getting together with her daughter, not to mention her disappearing for two years.

''M-Mrs. B-Branwen... I-''

Ruby's words were cut off by Raven, who said with a gentle smile, ''Ruby, I've told you already that you can call me Raven. Also, you don't need to be so afraid of me. I'm not going to bite you.''

''Raven. Right,'' the redhead said, feeling a lot better than she did a second ago. ''Are you alright with me being together with your daughter?''

''Ruby, there has always been one person that I have trusted over anybody else. Even more than my spineless husband or my useless brother,'' the swordswoman said, causing said two men to groan. ''Do you know who that is?''

Ruby shook her head, not knowing the answer.

''That person was my best friend and your mother, Summer. I have seen how you're like your mother, not just in looks but in personality as well. Any person that is like her is someone I can trust with just about anything. Even my daughter.''

The younger woman was glad to hear that Yang's mother thought so highly of her. She honestly felt honored by such words.

''Although, can you promise me one thing?'' Raven suddenly asked.

''Yes?''

''Can you PLEASE try and make Yang stop making those horrible foods of her? It disgusts me just to think about the stuff that she makes.''

''Oh, so even you have been subjected to such horrors?''

''More than once, I'm afraid.''

''HEY! I'll have you know that the stuff I make is high-class! HIGH-CLASS!'' Yang cried out, feeling offended.

''The only thing high about your foods is the amount of grease,'' Raven said with a roll of her eyes.

''That's so true,'' Ruby said with a chuckle.

''Hmph! Fine, be like that! You're not getting any of the next meal I'm making, mom!'' the blonde said angrily.

''Thank God for that...''

''Ummm... Is it our turn now?'' a timid male voice said, catching everyone's attention. Jaune Arc stepped forward with his two teammates. Even though they had lost Pyrrha, they decided not to change their team's name or get another teammate in honor of their fallen comrade. While many would think that they would struggle without a fourth team member, they trio had proven that they were more than capable of completing missions with just the three of them.

''Hi, Jaune,'' Ruby said with a smile. ''How have you been doing with... you know...''

''Pyrrha?'' the blonde man finished for the redhead, who nodded. ''To be honest, it still haunts me sometimes. Pyrrha wasn't just my partner. She was my teacher. Someone I idolized. Someone who treated me better than anybody else had before. And also my first real love.''

''Her death hurt us all,'' the redhead said and looked down sadly.

''I know. I still sometimes get nightmares of that time. And sometimes I can't help but think about her,'' Jaune said in a sad tone. He then suddenly smiled and looked at his teammates. ''But thanks to all my friends, especially my team, I've been able to move on. Her death may haunt me, but I'm sure that I'll get better with time.''

''You forgot to mention your wife,'' Nora suddenly said with a snicker.

''Your what?'' Ruby asked with wide eyes.

''Nora, I wanted to tell her myself!'' the knight scolded his teammate with a blush on his face. ''Besides, we aren't married yet!''

''Hold on a second, Jaune, you have a wife!?'' Ruby asked, shocked by this revelation. ''Who is it!? Nora!?''

''Oh dear God, NO!'' said ginger shouted in response and furiously shook her head.

''WHAT'S UP WITH THAT REACTION!?'' Jaune yelled at Nora, offended by her sudden and overly enthusiastic denial. He then turned his attention back to Ruby. ''Also, I can meet women outside my team, Ruby.''

''But who is it!?''

Ruby's question was soon answered, when the door to the restaurant opened. Everyone turned to look towards it and saw none other than Winter Schnee there.

''Apologies that I'm late. I had a lot of work today and I had trouble finding a spot to park my car,'' the white-haired woman said.

''I thought that we had calculated that the parking lot would have just enough spaces for everyone,'' Qrow said with a raised eyebrow.

''Yes. But someone parked their red sports car in such a manner that they took two spaces.''

Ruby and all of Yang's family turned to stare blankly at the young blonde woman.

''Yang, how many times do I have to tell you that you should really follow the traffic laws?'' Raven asked.

''Hey, Ruby was with me! She could have easily seen that I had accidentally parked the car in a wrong way! Why is all the blame on me!?'' Yang quickly defended herself.

''Maybe because i was too busy recovering from the near death experience that is having you as my driver!'' Ruby yelled at the blonde.

While most of the people were focused on Yang, Winter walked up to Jaune and wrapped her arms around.

''Hi, honey,'' the soldier said and gave the blonde knight a kiss. ''Did I miss anything?''

Seeing the show of affection between Winter and Jaune, Ruby turned to stare at them with wide eyes and said, ''You're with Winter!?''

''Yeah, that's how it is,'' Jaune replied with a small smile.

''How did you two get together!?''

''Well, we were doing some missions in Atlas, when she suddenly got interested in us. She tagged along on some of the missions we did and even helped us improve our fighting skills. A couple of days after that, she suddenly walks up to me, grabs the front of my shirt and says that we're going on a date. That's kind of how it started.''

''A real woman takes what she wants,'' Winter stated smugly.

''You said it!'' Yang said cheerfully and gave the white-haired woman a thumbs up.

Before Ruby had enough time to comprehend what she had just witnessed, Nora suddenly appeared right in front of her.

''Anyways, Ruby, how have you been!? You've been keeping yourself in shape, right!? If you haven't, I'll whip you into shape myself! Also, have you upgraded your weapon!? I-''

The ginger's rapid flow of questions was stopped by Ren, who pulled her away from the redhead.

''Ease up a bit, Nora. Ruby can't answer your questions at such a pace,'' the man said calmly, before looking at Ruby with a smile. ''It's good to see you again, Ruby.''

''Likewise, Ren,'' the scythe-wielder responded with a smile. She then turned her attention back to Jaune. ''So, how did Weiss react to you getting together with her sister?''

''Why don't you ask her yourself? It looks like she wants to have a word with you,'' the blonde knight said and pointed behind Ruby.

''RUBY ROSE!'' someone very familiar screamed. Ruby started to sweat as she turned around and saw her former partner, Weiss Schnee, stomping towards her. The current head of the SDC's face was red from anger and the glare she was giving the younger woman was downright murderous. ''You have some nerve to show your face to us after that little stunt you pulled! Do you have any idea how it affected all of us!? I couldn't sleep properly for several days, which affected my work in the company! That is all your fault!''

Ruby felt like shrinking on herself as Weiss finally stood in front of her, glaring down at her with all of her might. The redhead felt like she was back in Beacon, getting scolded once more by her partner.

''You suddenly up and disappear, only to walk in front of us after two years!? What in the world makes you think that that's completely fine!? After all the damage you caused, you should be crawling on the floor, begging for forgiveness!'' the white-haired woman yelled, before she looked down and her voice became much softer and quieter. ''Do you have any idea how much I've been hurting? I had no idea what caused you to suddenly disappear. There was no note or anything to tell us what you were doing. I even feared that some criminals had gotten their hands on you. I was honestly worried over you.''

Ruby looked up to see tears falling down her former partner's face. It broke her heart to see her friend in such a state.

''More importantly, you didn't say anything about what was bothering you to any of us. We're your friends, Ruby! How could you not trust us? Especially me, your partner. Why wouldn't you say anything to me?'' Weiss said before looking up at her former partner with tears covering her face. ''HOW COULD YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING TO YOUR BEST FRIEND!?''

The fencer started to bawl like a small child, right there. The scythe-wielder did the only thing she could think of and pulled the crying woman into a hug.

''I'm sorry, Weiss. I'm so sorry,'' Ruby whispered with tears falling from her eyes.

''You dolt. I'll make you pay for all the grief you caused me,'' Weiss whispered back as she returned the hug she was receiving.

After the two former partners had their tearful reunion, it was Blake's turn to greet Ruby. To say that the redhead felt awkward would be an understatement. Having heard of the cat faunus' feelings towards her, she didn't know how to strike up a conversation with her friend.

''Hi, Blake!'' Ruby greeted her friend nervously. ''So... ummm... how have you-''

''Ruby, if you're nervous because I used to have feelings for you, you can stop worrying. I have already gotten over that,'' Blake said with a kind smile.

''Oh, really!? That's good to hear,'' the redhead said in a relieved tone of voice. ''But why didn't you say anything? If you had made your move, things could have turned out differently.''

''Do you really believe that?'' the cat faunus asked with a chuckle. ''Even back then, I knew that things would turn out this way, no matter what I did.''

''What do you mean?''

''Whenever I saw you with Yang, I sensed a warmth that I knew I could never replace. If I tried to get between you two, I would only cause further heartache to all of us. My only wish back then was that either you got together with Yang, so I could move on, or you gave up on her completely, giving me the chance to win you over. My only regret is that I didn't help you, even when I knew that you were in pain. If I had, maybe we could have avoided all of this.''

''I-I'm sorry, Blake. I never noticed your feelings for me. I-''

Ruby's apology was cut off by Blake giving her a strong hug. The cat faunus held the younger woman close and even rocked her back and forth a bit.

''You didn't do anything wrong, Ruby,'' Blake whispered with a smile on her face. ''The only thing that was wrong was you running away. I have done that for the most of my life and I know that it doesn't solve anything. I wish that you had known better, but I guess it can't be helped. However, at the end of the day, you're a wonderful person and you deserve to be happy with the one you love.''

The two women kept hugging each other for a while, until finally breaking off from each other. Ruby was glad that she hadn't ruined any of her relationships with her family and friends. It seemed like she had been worrying over nothing.

''By the way, I heard from Yang that you got together with Weiss,'' the redhead said.

''Yes. It's probably the best choice I have ever made in my life,'' Blake said and wrapped an arm around the white-haired woman's shoulders.

''Really? From what Yang told me, I thought that you two got together to further your goals.''

''Oh for the love of- She's still doing that? How salty can a person be?'' Weiss asked in a frustrated voice.

''What do you mean?'' Ruby asked, curious about what her former partner was talking about.

''She's been jealous over us getting together, while she herself couldn't get together with the girl she liked, meaning you. Because of that, she tell others that our relationship is nothing but a front cover. It's honestly annoying.''

''Also, does she force you to play video games with her while being a bad winner and a sore loser?'' Blake asked with a smirk.

''How did you know about that?'' Ruby asked with wide eyes.

''Who do you think beat her in all of those gaming tournaments?'' the cat faunus asked with a laugh.

''That's because you cheated and used cheap tactics! Otherwise, I would have won!'' Yang suddenly yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Blake.

''Sure. Keep telling yourself that while you enjoy your silver medals,'' the raven-haired woman responded with a cocky smirk.

''Grrrr! I'll get you next time!''

From that point on, Ruby got to meet team CFVY next. Coco and Velvet had started their own fashion studio, with the fashionista as the designer and head of the whole thing, while the rabbit faunus became their photographer and occasional model. Fox had started a school that taught blind children to use Aura and to fight the Grimm. That way they would be able to protect themselves and others against the monsters that terrorized the world. Yatsuhashi had returned to his home village and became it's guardian, protecting it from Grimm and bandits. Although the four of them were separated, they still kept in touch with each other.

When it came team SSSN's turn, Ruby learned that Sun and Neptune had become actual detectives and were even partners. Scarlet had started a career as a musician and Sage had become a wandering Huntsman. It seemed like they were living their boyish dreams.

The party went on in pretty much a calm manner, with the people having fun talking with each other and enjoying the food. People were especially keen on talking with Ruby, since she had been missing for two years. However, this put the redhead at an uncomfortable spot and made her rather tense and nervous. Yang noticed this and decided to help her relax a bit more.

Or at least that's what she thought she was doing.

The blonde's method of helping the younger woman involved giving her all sorts of alcoholic drinks throughout the night. This eventually led to Ruby getting drunk. While it helped her get over the nervousness, she started to face all sorts of other problems. To say the least, it was quite a night, since the redhead was so drunk that she was hardly able to sit on a chair, much less do anything that one would expect her to do there.

After the party, Ruby and Yang were walking towards the red sports car they had used to get there. The younger of the two was holding on the older one for support. Yang had not had a single drop of alcohol during the whole night, as she needed to be the driver for them.

''You know, while I was nervous about meeting the others, I had a good time,'' Ruby managed to say in her drunken state. ''It was good to see them.''

''See? I told you that you were worrying over nothing,'' Yang said with a grin. ''Now let's get you home.''

''Are we gonna go to bed?''

''Nope! I've got something better planned for tonight!'' the blonde replied cheerfully. She then turned Ruby around in her arms so that they were staring at each other. ''Remember when I said that I'm going to have you pay me back in every possible fun way? Well, tonight I'm going to have my first payment and I've got something good planned for us. And remember, whatever I say, goes.''

''You know, this is the first time that I like you saying that,'' the redhead said with a giggle, causing Yang to grin widely.

''Oh, you better get used to it. I'm going to make you like it,'' the brawler said before capturing Ruby's lips in a kiss.

* * *

 **Author's notes: After some thinking, I decided to remake this chapter. This is because I care about each and every one of you and I don't want to leave any of you with a bad taste. However, since there are some of you that liked it, I've been thinking about adding the original chapter as an extra. Hope you all are okay with that.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will be a small epilogue and will be the last actual chapter. Hope you guys check it out!**

 **Until next time.**  
 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	11. Epilogue

**Unwelcome Visitor**

 **Chapter 11: Epilogue**

It had been a couple of months since the reunion. In that time, Yang and Ruby had grown even closer than ever and were practically inseparable. It was almost impossible to see one without the other.

During that time, Ruby had kept her promise with Raven and had been able to make Yang eat healthier. While the blonde sometimes was allowed to make her monstrous cooking, the improvement was very noticeable. The redhead had also been able to get her lover to drive in a more calm manner. Yang still was somewhat of an aggressive driver, but she didn't scare Ruby to near death anymore.

The two women were currently at Vale's newest gaming tournament. It was the yearly Dust Calibur tournament and Yang had made it to the final round. Ruby was watching in the audience and cheering for the blonde. However, they weren't the only ones there, as Blake had also entered, with Weiss cheering her on. The cat faunus had made it to the final round and would face her former partner.

The two women were stepping up to the stage while staring at each other. Both of them had smirks on their faces that told just how confident they were in their skills.

''So, I'm guessing that we are going to have a repeat of our last tournament, huh?'' Blake asked smugly.

''Hah! You wish!'' Yang said and then struck a rather flamboyant pose. ''I'll have you know that I've been training my skills to the maximum! Things won't go like you think and I will have my revenge!''

''...Have you been watching anime again, Yang?''

''Just finished a marathon of JoJo yesterday! Why?''

''Your pose kind of gave it away.''

Back in the audience, Weiss gave a blank stare at Ruby, who was sitting next to her. The redhead had an embarrassed blush on her face and she stared down at her lap.

''At least I got her to stop yelling oraoraora when she's playing...'' Ruby said in a quiet voice.

Suddenly, the announcer started speaking, catching everyone's attention.

 _''Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for our final match in the tournament, between Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna! These two have a long history as rivals, but will this match end like the others or will it be a new champion!? We shall find out soon!''_

''So, do you think Yang is going to win?'' Weiss asked Ruby.

''Nope. There's no chance of that happening,'' the redhead replied, surprising the white-haired woman.

''What makes you say that?''

''Oh, just some things that I have prepared.''

Meanwhile, Yang and Blake got ready and picked their characters. In this year's tournament, the competitors were tasked with making their own custom characters to be used in the game. Each player was allowed to make three, which they would then use in team battles against their opponents. Both women picked their characters and got ready for their match.

''I hope you're ready to lose, kitty!'' Yang said with a cocky grin.

''I don't think I have to worry about that. I'm sure that I only need one character to beat yours,'' Blake replied calmly.

''And just what kind of character-''

The blonde's words died in her throat as she saw Blake's character. Her eyes went wide as she recognized it. It had been modeled after a certain person that she cared about a lot.

''It's a good thing that this game has scythes. I was able to make this character perfect,'' the cat faunus said smugly as she got ready to use her custom Ruby character.

Yang turned to look behind her in the audience. In there, she saw Ruby looking at her with a mischievous smirk on her face.

''Payback is a bitch, Yang,'' Ruby said with a chuckle as the match began.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And here's the ending. I'm going to still make one thing in this story and it's the original version of chapter 10 for those of you that liked it. I edited it into something different, since some of you didn't like it. Think of it as sort of bonus content or something like that.**

 **After I'm finished with this story, I'm not completely sure what I'll do next. I might return to War for Ruby, but I also have an idea for a short RWBY horror story and a sequel to my first story, My bedbuddy. Whichever I choose to do first, I hope you guys check it out.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	12. Bonus chapter: Reunion (Original)

**Important note: This is basically the original version of chapter 10, which I had up for a while. I edited it into the current chapter 10, where the thing that caused people problems has been removed. So if you saw that one and didn't like it, please ignore this bonus chapter. However, if you liked it, this is for you. If you haven't seen this yet, proceed with caution and please try to understand that this is meant for those that liked it.**

 **On with the story then!**

 **Unwelcome Visitor**

 **Bonus chapter: Reunion (Original version)**

It had been a couple of days since Ruby and Yang had confessed their love for each other, and right now, the two women were getting ready for a reunion that the blonde had planned. Yang had called Weiss to get in touch with all of their family and friends to come see Ruby after she had been missing for two years. She had also reserved a restaurant for them to have their reunion. Right now, their teammates, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN and their family were going to attend. It seemed like Yang was not the only one who had missed Ruby a lot.

The older of the two women was making sure that her hair was perfect, when she noticed Ruby standing in the middle of the room, staring down at her feet. The redhead looked like she was about to go to her own execution. Yang decided that it was best to stop focusing on her appearance and to support the younger woman.

''Something wrong, Ruby?'' the blonde asked. ''You look like the world is about to end.''

''I'm worried, Yang,'' the redhead answered in a quiet voice. ''How will everyone react to us being together? I just... I just don't want to cause you any unnecessary grief.''

Yang let out a sigh and walked up to Ruby. She wrapped her arms around the scythe-wielder and pulled her close.

''You worry about things too much, you know?'' the brawler whispered gently. ''I already told you that they're okay with us being together, so why are you still worried? Besides, even if they all had a problem with it, I would never let go of you. You are way too important to me and I will do anything for your sake.''

''R-Really?'' Ruby asked.

''Really,'' Yang answered before giving the younger woman a kiss. ''Now, where are the keys to your car?''

''Why do you need them?''

''Because I don't think that a monster truck is exactly a proper vehicle for a family reunion. Also, I'm driving.''

Ruby frowned a bit. She knew from experience how Yang's driving was, so she had good reason to be worried over her red sports car.

''How about I drive? You can guide me to the place. I'm not exactly confident in leaving my car in your hands,'' the redhead said.

''Not happening. I want to test it out, as it looked really good. Besides, I need to make absolutely sure that you have no chance to run away,'' the blonde answered.

''Is that also why I'm still wearing this collar?'' Ruby asked and pointed at the collar that took away her Aura that was still around her neck. ''Haven't I already proven that you can trust me?''

''It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that a lot of people were hurt by your disappearance and are quite angry with you. I just want to make sure that you don't try to escape once they come to kick your ass for revenge.''

''WHAT!? I thought you said that I had nothing to worry about!''

''In my defense, I said that you had nothing to worry about them not accepting us being together. I never said anything about them giving you a beating.''

''...So how bad is it going to be?''

''Well, Weiss and Blake definitely want to punch you in the face. Uncle Qrow and my mom probably want to give you a spanking. I'm also sure that Coco wants kick your ass, and Nora probably also wants a piece of you, except she'll use her hammer.''

Ruby paled at what she just heard. She knew that her friends and family were hurt by her leaving, but she never expected them to want to physically punish her. Not to mention that since she wouldn't have her Aura, she would be in for a painful day.

''Isn't that a good reason for you to take the collar off me?!'' the redhead practically screamed. ''If I don't have my Aura, I'll be turned into soup, once they get their hands on me!''

''Hey, it's a risk that I'll have to take,'' Yang said with a mischievous grin. ''If I let you have your Aura, you could use your Semblance and run away! We can't have that, now can we? Besides, I'm pretty sure they know how to hold back enough not to cause any permanent damage.''

''...Somehow that doesn't set my mind at ease.''

* * *

It wasn't a long drive to the restaurant, but Yang still managed to scare Ruby with her reckless driving. By the time the two women arrived at the reunion, the redhead was pale, sweating and trembling.

''Oh, come on, Rubes! It wasn't that bad!'' Yang said with a laugh.

''Yang, I think i saw my life flash before my eyes, when you nearly hit that truck!'' Ruby said angrily.

''How was that my fault? He was on the wrong side of the road.''

''He wasn't on the wrong side! It was a one-way road!''

''Details, details,'' the blonde said as she got out of the car. ''Come on. We gotta go see the others! I'm sure they're very excited to see you again.''

''Considering what you told me before we left, I don't think that I can be as enthusiastic as you,'' the redhead mumbled.

The two women walked into the restaurant and saw that the whole place had been set up just for the reunion. There were lots of food and drinks on the different tables, one of which was a big pile of cookies that immediately caught Ruby's attention. All of the guests were spread around the place, talking with each other and enjoying the treats.

Ruby felt her legs freeze in place when she saw all the gathered people, but Yang simply took hold of her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

''No worries, Rubes. When I'm here, everything will be alright,'' the blonde whispered, before dragging the redhead with her. The duo was soon noticed by all of the guests, who soon surrounded.

''Ruby, is that really you!?''

''Man, it's been too long!''

''Why did you leave, Ruby!? WHY!?''

Ruby was getting bombarded with questions from her friends. Thanks to them coming at such rapid rate, the redhead was unable to answer any of them. Luckily, Yang quickly got things in order.

''HEY! ONE AT A TIME, DAMMIT! SHE CAN'T ANSWER MULTIPLE QUESTIONS AT THE SAME TIME, SO FORM A LINE OR SOMETHING!'' the blonde yelled, silencing all the noise and restoring order in the room.

''How about we let the family go first?'' a familiar male voice asked from behind the gathered mass of people. Soon three people emerged from behind everybody. These were Qrow, Raven and Taiyang, with the drunk at the front of the trio.

''U-Uncle Qrow,'' Ruby managed to stutter.

''Hi, kiddo. It's been a while, huh?'' Qrow said. Even though the dusty old crow was giving her a kind smile, Ruby couldn't help but look down at her feet in fear and shame. This man had been her idol for most of her life and she had betrayed his trust.

''Uncle Qrow, I... I'm sorry. I just- I didn't know what to do and-''

Ruby's apologies were cut off by a hand gently ruffling her hair. She looked up to see Qrow smiling down at her without even a trace of anger in his eyes.

''Ruby, while I am disappointed that you decided to run away without a word, especially since you should know that you can always talk to me about anything, I'm currently just relieved to see that you're alright,'' the scythe-wielding man said.

Once she had heard such relieving words, Ruby couldn't help but start crying. She latched onto the man and started sobbing uncontrollably. Qrow, being the good uncle that he is, simply hugged the young woman back and offered her comfort.

''Hey, don't I get anything?'' another familiar male voice said. Ruby turned towards the source of the sound and saw her adoptive father, Taiyang Xiao Long, stepping forward. ''Hi, Ruby. You miss me?''

''Hi, ummm... Mr. Xiao Long, I guess? I mean, what am I supposed to call you?'' Ruby asked awkwardly.

''Well, I was kind of hoping that you would still call me dad,'' the blonde man replied.

''Dad it is then,'' the redhead said with a smile. ''By the way, do you know about... you know...''

''About you and Yang? Sure. We all do.''

''Are you okay with it?''

Taiyang looked down on the ground and scratched the back of his head. He knew that this was going to be very awkward.

''To tell you the truth, not completely,'' the blonde man replied, causing Ruby to look down sadly and everybody to give him angry looks. ''It's just that... the both of you grew as my daughters, you know? It just feels weird to see you two have the relationship that you do. However, at the end of the day, I just want the same thing every parent wants of their children and that is for them to be happy. I just need some time to get used to this, okay?''

Ruby felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She had been afraid that Taiyang would oppose her new relationship with Yang. Even though he might not be related to her, he was still her father in her eyes and she wanted his approval above others. To hear that he wanted them to just be happy was better than what she feared he would say.

''Tai, mind moving aside?'' Raven said as she pushed the blonde man away and stepped in front of Ruby. ''I think you've already had your turn, and there are many people waiting for theirs.''

''Still as rough as ever,'' Taiyang said as he laid on the floor, where his wife had just pushed him. ''Can't believe I'm married to her.''

Now it was Raven who was standing in front of Ruby. To say the least, the young redhead was terrified. The swordswoman had always been an intimidating person, but now she was absolutely terrifying. The redhead couldn't believe that this woman was Yang's mother. She only hoped that the older woman was not too angry about her getting together with her daughter, not to mention her disappearing for two years.

''M-Mrs. B-Branwen... I-''

Ruby's words were cut off by Raven, who said with a gentle smile, ''Ruby, I've told you already that you can call me Raven. Also, you don't need to be so afraid of me. I'm not going to bite you.''

''Raven. Right,'' the redhead said, feeling a lot better than she did a second ago. ''Are you alright with me being together with your daughter?''

''Ruby, there has always been one person that I have trusted over anybody else. Even more than my spineless husband or my useless brother,'' the swordswoman said, causing said two men to groan. ''Do you know who that is?''

Ruby shook her head, not knowing the answer.

''That person was my best friend and your mother, Summer. I have seen how you're like your mother, not just in looks but in personality as well. Any person that is like her is someone I can trust with just about anything. Even my daughter.''

The younger woman was glad to hear that Yang's mother thought so highly of her. She honestly felt honored by such words.

''Although, can you promise me one thing?'' Raven suddenly asked.

''Yes?''

''Can you PLEASE try and make Yang stop making those horrible foods of her? It disgusts me just to think about the stuff that she makes.''

''Oh, so even you have been subjected to such horrors?''

''More than once, I'm afraid.''

''HEY! I'll have you know that the stuff I make is high-class! HIGH-CLASS!'' Yang cried out, feeling offended.

''The only thing high about your foods is the amount of grease,'' Raven said with a roll of her eyes.

''That's so true,'' Ruby said with a chuckle.

''Hmph! Fine, be like that! You're not getting any of the next meal I'm making, mom!'' the blonde said angrily.

''Thank God for that...''

''Ummm... Is it our turn now?'' a timid male voice said, catching everyone's attention. Jaune Arc stepped forward with his two teammates. Even though they had lost Pyrrha, they decided not to change their team's name or get another teammate in honor of their fallen comrade. While many would think that they would struggle without a fourth team member, they trio had proven that they were more than capable of completing missions with just the three of them.

''Hi, Jaune,'' Ruby said with a smile. ''How have you been doing with... you know...''

''Pyrrha?'' the blonde man finished for the redhead, who nodded. ''To be honest, it still haunts me sometimes. Pyrrha wasn't just my partner. She was my teacher. Someone I idolized. Someone who treated me better than anybody else had before. And also my first real love.''

''Her death hurt us all,'' the redhead said and looked down sadly.

''I know. I still sometimes get nightmares of that time. And sometimes I can't help but think about her,'' Jaune said in a sad tone. He then suddenly smiled and looked at his teammates. ''But thanks to all my friends, especially my team, I've been able to move on. Her death may haunt me, but I'm sure that I'll get better with time.''

''You forgot to mention your wife,'' Nora suddenly said with a snicker.

''Your what?'' Ruby asked with wide eyes.

''Nora, I wanted to tell her myself!'' the knight scolded his teammate with a blush on his face. ''Besides, we aren't married yet!''

''Hold on a second, Jaune, you have a wife!?'' Ruby asked, shocked by this revelation. ''Who is it!? Nora!?''

''Oh dear God, NO!'' said ginger shouted in response and furiously shook her head.

''WHAT'S UP WITH THAT REACTION!?'' Jaune yelled at Nora, offended by her sudden and overly enthusiastic denial. He then turned his attention back to Ruby. ''Also, I can meet women outside my team, Ruby.''

''But who is it!?''

Ruby's question was soon answered, when the door to the restaurant opened. Everyone turned to look towards it and saw none other than Winter Schnee there.

''Apologies that I'm late. I had a lot of work today and I had trouble finding a spot to park my car,'' the white-haired woman said.

''I thought that we had calculated that the parking lot would have just enough spaces for everyone,'' Qrow said with a raised eyebrow.

''Yes. But someone parked their red sports car in such a manner that they took two spaces.''

Ruby and all of Yang's family turned to stare blankly at the young blonde woman.

''Yang, how many times do I have to tell you that you should really follow the traffic laws?'' Raven asked.

''Hey, Ruby was with me! She could have easily seen that I had accidentally parked the car in a wrong way! Why is all the blame on me!?'' Yang quickly defended herself.

''Maybe because i was too busy recovering from the near death experience that is having you as my driver!'' Ruby yelled at the blonde.

While most of the people were focused on Yang, Winter walked up to Jaune and wrapped her arms around.

''Hi, honey,'' the soldier said and gave the blonde knight a kiss. ''Did I miss anything?''

Seeing the show of affection between Winter and Jaune, Ruby turned to stare at them with wide eyes and said, ''You're with Winter!?''

''Yeah, that's how it is,'' Jaune replied with a small smile.

''How did you two get together!?''

''Well, we were doing some missions in Atlas, when she suddenly got interested in us. She tagged along on some of the missions we did and even helped us improve our fighting skills. A couple of days after that, she suddenly walks up to me, grabs the front of my shirt and says that we're going on a date. That's kind of how it started.''

''A real woman takes what she wants,'' Winter stated smugly.

''You said it!'' Yang said cheerfully and gave the white-haired woman a thumbs up.

Before Ruby had enough time to comprehend what she had just witnessed, Nora suddenly appeared right in front of her.

''Anyways, Ruby, how have you been!? You've been keeping yourself in shape, right!? If you haven't, I'll whip you into shape myself! Also, have you upgraded your weapon!? I-''

The ginger's rapid flow of questions was stopped by Ren, who pulled her away from the redhead.

''Ease up a bit, Nora. Ruby can't answer your questions at such a pace,'' the man said calmly, before looking at Ruby with a smile. ''It's good to see you again, Ruby.''

''Likewise, Ren,'' the scythe-wielder responded with a smile. She then turned her attention back to Jaune. ''So, how did Weiss react to you getting together with her sister?''

''Why don't you ask her yourself? It looks like she wants to have a word with you,'' the blonde knight said and pointed behind Ruby.

''RUBY ROSE!'' someone very familiar screamed. Ruby started to sweat as she turned around and saw her former partner, Weiss Schnee, stomping towards her. The current head of the SDC's face was red from anger and the glare she was giving the younger woman was downright murderous. ''You have some nerve to show your face to us after that little stunt you pulled! Do you have any idea how it affected all of us!? I couldn't sleep properly for several days, which affected my work in the company! That is all your fault!''

Ruby felt like shrinking on herself as Weiss finally stood in front of her, glaring down at her with all of her might. The redhead felt like she was back in Beacon, getting scolded once more by her partner.

''You suddenly up and disappear, only to walk in front of us after two years!? What in the world makes you think that that's completely fine!? After all the damage you caused, you should be crawling on the floor, begging for forgiveness!'' the white-haired woman yelled, before she looked down and her voice became much softer and quieter. ''Do you have any idea how much I've been hurting? I had no idea what caused you to suddenly disappear. There was no note or anything to tell us what you were doing. I even feared that some criminals had gotten their hands on you. I was honestly worried over you.''

Ruby looked up to see tears falling down her former partner's face. It broke her heart to see her friend in such a state.

''More importantly, you didn't say anything about what was bothering you to any of us. We're your friends, Ruby! How could you not trust us? Especially me, your partner. Why wouldn't you say anything to me?'' Weiss said before looking up at her former partner with tears covering her face. ''HOW COULD YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING TO YOUR BEST FRIEND!?''

The fencer started to bawl like a small child, right there. The scythe-wielder did the only thing she could think of and pulled the crying woman into a hug.

''I'm sorry, Weiss. I'm so sorry,'' Ruby whispered with tears falling from her eyes.

''You dolt. I'll make you pay for all the grief you caused me,'' Weiss whispered back as she returned the hug she was receiving.

After the two former partners had their tearful reunion, it was Blake's turn to greet Ruby. To say that the redhead felt awkward would be an understatement. Having heard of the cat faunus' feelings towards her, she didn't know how to strike up a conversation with her friend.

''Hi, Blake!'' Ruby greeted her friend nervously. ''So... ummm... how have you-''

''Ruby, if you're nervous because I used to have feelings for you, you can stop worrying. I have already gotten over that,'' Blake said with a kind smile.

''Oh, really!? That's good to hear,'' the redhead said in a relieved tone of voice. ''But why didn't you say anything? If you had made your move, things could have turned out differently.''

''Do you really believe that?'' the cat faunus asked with a chuckle. ''Even back then, I knew that things would turn out this way, no matter what I did.''

''What do you mean?''

''Whenever I saw you with Yang, I sensed a warmth that I knew I could never replace. If I tried to get between you two, I would only cause further heartache to all of us. My only wish back then was that either you got together with Yang, so I could move on, or you gave up on her completely, giving me the chance to win you over. My only regret is that I didn't help you, even when I knew that you were in pain. If I had, maybe we could have avoided all of this.''

''I-I'm sorry, Blake. I never noticed your feelings for me. I-''

Ruby's apology was cut off by Blake giving her a strong hug. The cat faunus held the younger woman close and even rocked her back and forth a bit.

''You didn't do anything wrong, Ruby,'' Blake whispered with a smile on her face. ''The only thing that was wrong was you running away. I have done that for the most of my life and I know that it doesn't solve anything. I wish that you had known better, but I guess it can't be helped. However, at the end of the day, you're a wonderful person and you deserve to be happy with the one you love.''

The two women kept hugging each other for a while, until finally breaking off from each other. Ruby was glad that she hadn't ruined any of her relationships with her family and friends. It seemed like she had been worrying over nothing.

''By the way, I heard from Yang that you got together with Weiss,'' the redhead said.

''Yes. It's probably the best choice I have ever made in my life,'' Blake said and wrapped an arm around the white-haired woman's shoulders.

''Really? From what Yang told me, I thought that you two got together to further your goals.''

''Oh for the love of- She's still doing that? How salty can a person be?'' Weiss asked in a frustrated voice.

''What do you mean?'' Ruby asked, curious about what her former partner was talking about.

''She's been jealous over us getting together, while she herself couldn't get together with the girl she liked, meaning you. Because of that, she tell others that our relationship is nothing but a front cover. It's honestly annoying.''

''Also, does she force you to play video games with her while being a bad winner and a sore loser?'' Blake asked with a smirk.

''How did you know about that?'' Ruby asked with wide eyes.

''Who do you think beat her in all of those gaming tournaments?'' the cat faunus asked with a laugh.

''That's because you cheated and used cheap tactics! Otherwise, I would have won!'' Yang suddenly yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Blake.

''Sure. Keep telling yourself that while you enjoy your silver medals,'' the raven-haired woman responded with a cocky smirk.

''Grrrr! I'll get you next time!''

From that point on, Ruby got to meet team CFVY next. Coco and Velvet had started their own fashion studio, with the fashionista as the designer and head of the whole thing, while the rabbit faunus became their photographer and occasional model. Fox had started a school that taught blind children to use Aura and to fight the Grimm. That way they would be able to protect themselves and others against the monsters that terrorized the world. Yatsuhashi had returned to his home village and became it's guardian, protecting it from Grimm and bandits. Although the four of them were separated, they still kept in touch with each other.

When it came team SSSN's turn, Ruby learned that Sun and Neptune had become actual detectives and were even partners. Scarlet had started a career as a musician and Sage had become a wandering Huntsman. It seemed like they were living their boyish dreams.

While Ruby was distracted by the guests, Yang went and secretly locked the door to the restaurant. She then walked up to a box that was left on a table. The box was opened at the top and it had a bunch of paper notes in it. The blonde then took the box and walked up to the middle of the room.

''Alright, everybody! It's time for our little game! Did everybody who wants to participate put their name in here!?'' Yang called out. After she heard almost everyone say yes, she continued with what she was doing. ''Okay then! I'm pulling out the first name!''

''What's going on? Yang didn't tell me about this,'' Ruby asked out of confusion.

''Oh, don't worry. You'll know soon enough,'' Blake answered with a smirk that sent chills down the younger woman's spine. Meanwhile, Yang had pulled out a piece of paper from the box.

''Okay, the first winner is-! Wait a minute... Velvet!? You want to take part in this too!?'' the blonde said in a surprised tone as she read the paper in her hand.

''What can I say?'' Velvet said with a shrug. ''I felt that it was appropriate.''

''Okay. Just remember to hold back a bit, got it? The others need their turns as well.''

''Would somebody tell me what is going on?'' Ruby asked as she started to get a bad feeling.

''Remember when I said that some of the people here want to kick your ass?'' Yang asked to which the redhead nodded. ''Well, I wasn't lying. In order to let them let go of their pent up feelings, we decided to have them take turns in punching you. Think of it as a way to make up for that stunt you pulled.''

''...How many of you put their names in that box?'' Ruby asked with her eyes wide and face pale.

''Obviously, I did,'' Velvet answered with a smile.

''Same here,'' Coco said with a grin.

''We decided to let the girls in our team do it for our sake,'' Fox stated to which Yatsuhashi nodded.

''Real men don't hit girls, so we decided to skip this,'' Sun said with a grin. ''Besides, we're sure that you're getting more than enough.''

''I'm doing it for my whole team!'' Nora yelled while laughing like a lunatic.

''Wait a second, I didn't agree to this! Did you know about this event, Ren!?'' Jaune asked as he turned to look at his male teammate.

''A leader needs to be punished appropriately for harming their comrades,'' Ren stated.

''Let them have their fun, sweetie,'' Winter said as she hugged the blonde knight against herself. ''Think of it as a way for them to let off some steam.''

''I could never physically harm you, kiddo. So I'm letting Raven do it for me,'' Qrow said with a smirk.

''Isn't this going too far?'' Taiyang asked in a nervous tone. ''I'm sure that she has learned her lesson.''

''Both of you are just useless and spineless. Good thing that I have my punching hand ready,'' Raven said as she flexed her right hand.

''I told you that I would make you pay!'' Weiss yelled angrily. ''You better get ready!''

''I won't be holding back, Ruby!'' Blake said with a grin as she cracked her knuckles.

''...Yang, how could you?'' Ruby asked as she turned to look at the blonde.

''What can I say? I mean, I'll get paid back for the grief you caused in every possible fun way, but what about the others? They have also experienced grief, so they need to let loose with it as well. I think it's a fair enough deal, all things considered,'' Yang said with a grin as she sat on a table, enjoying what was happening.

Ruby turned her attention back to Velvet, who was standing in front of her with a smile on her face.

''Don't worry, I won't hit too hard,'' the rabbit faunus said as she cracked her knuckles. ''The others need their turns, after all.'

''For some reason, that offers very little comfort,'' the redhead said as she braced herself for the pain she was about to face.

* * *

After the whole 'punish Ruby event', the party went on in pretty much a calm manner, with the people having fun talking with each other and enjoying the food. People were especially keen on talking with Ruby, since she had been missing for two years. However, the redhead was sore all over her body after the whole event she went through and had trouble enjoying the party. Yang noticed this and decided to help her relax a bit more.

Or at least that's what she thought she was doing.

The blonde's method of helping the younger woman involved giving her all sorts of alcoholic drinks throughout the night. This eventually led to Ruby getting drunk. While it helped her get over the pain, she started to face all sorts of other problems. To say the least, it was quite a night, since the redhead was so drunk that she was hardly able to sit on a chair, much less do anything that one would expect her to do there.

After the party, Ruby and Yang were walking towards the red sports car they had used to get there. The younger of the two was holding on the older one for support. Yang had not had a single drop of alcohol during the whole night, as she needed to be the driver for them.

''You know, while I didn't like being a punching bag, I had a good time,'' Ruby managed to say in her drunken state. ''It was good to see them.''

''See? I told you that you were worrying over nothing,'' Yang said with a grin. ''Now let's get you home.''

''Are we gonna go to bed?''

''Nope! I've got something better planned for tonight!'' the blonde replied cheerfully. She then turned Ruby around in her arms so that they were staring at each other. ''Remember when I said that I'm going to have you pay me back in every possible fun way? Well, tonight I'm going to have my first payment and I've got something good planned for us. And remember, whatever I say, goes.''

''You know, this is the first time that I like you saying that,'' the redhead said with a giggle, causing Yang to grin widely.

''Oh, you better get used to it. I'm going to make you like it,'' the brawler said before capturing Ruby's lips in a kiss.

* * *

 **Author's notes: There you have it folks! Since this was received in such a negative manner, I decided to remove all of the things about Ruby getting beat up by others. However, there were still some of you who liked this, so I decided to write it again as a bonus chapter for those people. I hope you liked it, but if you didn't, please just ignore it.**

 **Anyways, now I'll be moving on to a different story. I feel like I have spent enough on this one. Especially this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


End file.
